Cristal Tome 1: Le prince des glaces
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Je suis un hérétique, une erreur de la nature. Un enfant comme moi n'est même censé voir la lumière du jour. Je suis capable de contrôler la glace, un élément rare. Pour survivre dans ce monde infâme qui ne veut pas de moi, je deviens un voleur, surnommé "le prince des glaces". Monde UA SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont la propriété du célèbre Masashi Kishimoto**

**Couple principal: SasuNaru**

**Rating: M**

**Monde UA vers la Renaissance**

**Genre: Aventure/Surnaturel/Romance/Humour**

**Note de l'auteur: **Je voulais déjà remercier Kaneko pour m'avoir permi d'approfondir mon idée^^ mais ne vous en faîtes pas je ne fais aucun plagiat! Si cette fic vous fait penser à Pirate of magic, c'est peut-être un peu normal et je m'en excuse. Alors je préviens d'avance car on ne sait jamais, il y a dedans du YAOI et qui dit YAOI dit amour entre deux hommes. Donc voilà! Bien sur, il y aura des scènes avec des hétéro mais ce sera pas énorme. (en tout cas, juste ce qui me faut pour rester en vie...)

J'espère que vous aimerez cette nouvelle fic^^

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Le froid m'enivre comme une seconde peau, le sentez-vous? Cette douce brise d'hivers qui passe à travers les vêtements comme un serpent vicieux. Cette fraîcheur naturelle qui cristallise tout sur son passage. Ces cristaux qui brillent au soleil. Ces gouttes d'eau glacées qui tombent sur le sol rocheux._

_C'est ça, le froid, l'hiver. Je vais me présenter convenablement, je me nomme Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, j'ai dix-huit ans, je suis né dans un petit pays nommé le pays de la neige. J'ai grandi là-bas et c'est là-bas que mon destin avait basculé._

_Cela remonté à mes quatre ans, je vivais avec mon père et ma mère dans un magnifique manoir. Mon père, Minato Namikaze, était un bourgeois d'une grande renommée, tous les villageois le respectaient et l'admiraient. C'était un homme sage et aimant quant à ma mère, son nom, Kushina Uzumaki, marquise de la contrée d'Uzushio. Elle était ravissante et élégante. C'était une femme qui savait également se faire respecter et aimer._

_J'étais fière d'être leur fils. Nous vivions heureux tous les trois avec quelques domestiques à nos services. Malheureusement, j'avais une loi, celle de ne jamais sortir du manoir. Je vivais cacher de tous, personne ne me connaissait. J'étais pour beaucoup, un inconnu, l'enfant d'un domestique qui devait payer ses dettes. _

_Lors des réceptions, mes parents m'oubliaient, je n'étais plus personne. J'étais devenu un déchet de la société. Un jour, j'avais fait un horrible cauchemar et j'étais allé voir ma mère pour qu'elle me console comme à chaque cauchemar. Cette nuit-là, il y avait une réception, j'étais parti la voir en pleurant. Mais elle m'ignorait, le seul moment où elle s'était intéressée à moi c'était pour me frapper._

_Je savais que je n'étais pas normal. Quand la réception était finie ma mère revenait vers moi pour se faire pardonner de la violence qu'elle avait eu à mon égard. Elle pleurait à chaque fois, murmurant que c'était de sa faute. Mon père vint régulièrement vers elle pour la décrocher de moi._

_J'étais retourné dans ma chambre pour regarder à la fenêtre les premiers flocons d'hivers. Ils étaient magnifiques enveloppés par leurs couches blanches. C'était amusant, je suivais du regard le flocon qui descendait lentement, au fil du vent, pour atteindre le sol. Je posai mes mains sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, heureux. Je sentais le froid de la vitre sur ma peau._

_Soudain, je sentis quelque chose de froid sous mes mains et j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant une fine couche blanche. Je revenais vers la fenêtre et je touchai la surface vitrée de mon doigt. Je sursautai en voyant la surface se geler._

_La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit dans un fracas et je vis ma mère et mon père. Ces derniers semblaient statufiés, gelés comme la vitre. Ma mère courut vers moi pour m'éloigner de la vitre, frappant mes mains._

_- Non Naruto, tu ne dois pas... pleura ma mère s'effondrant sur le sol de ma chambre. Mon père vint la prendre dans ses bras comme à chaque fois que ma mère se mettait à pleurer._

_- Kushina, souffla mon père_

_- Minato, notre fils est un monstre! Je pensais qu'avec le temps ces bêtises arrêteraient mais non! s'exclama ma mère, regarde! Jamais mon fils ne sera normal, il est comme toutes les personnes de son espèce, un hérétique!_

_Je tremblais, ma mère disait des mots que je ne comprenais pas. Qu'était-ce un hérétique? Pourquoi disait-elle que j'étais un monstre? Je sentais mes larmes s'écouler sur mes joues et une frappe se logea sur ma joue._

_- Arrête de pleurer! s'exclama ma mère, la seule ici qui doit pleurer c'est moi._

_Mais malheureusement, mes larmes redoublèrent et ma mère vint me prendre dans ses bras. J'avais l'habitude souvent elle me frappait avant de revenir vers moi pour un câlin et s'excuser, comme maintenant. Elle était coupée entre les sanglots et les excuses. Mon père posa une main sur son épaule._

_- Kushina, nous ne pouvons pas rester comme ça, dit mon père, si quelqu'un sait ce dont était capable Naruto, nous aurions de gros problème._

_- Je ne veux pas l'abandonner, c'est mon enfant! s'exclama ma mère me serrant fort dans ses bras, je l'aime!_

_- Maman? Soufflai-je mais elle me caressa doucement les cheveux._

_- Les soldats du roi seront bientôt là, s'ils apprennent que nous hébergeons un enfant hérétique, nous risquons de mourir! répliqua mon père, j'aime également mon fils! Mais je ne veux pas qu'il ait notre mort sur sa conscience!_

_J'écarquillai les yeux alors que des perles de larme s'écoulaient sur mes joues, lentement. Ma mère embrassa mon front doucement, aussi doucement que la caresse d'une plume._

_- Appelle Jiraya, je veux qu'il s'occupe de lui! dit ma mère_

_- Kushina! Nous n'avons pas le temps! s'écria mon père._

_Soudain, des cris retentirent dans les rues et mes parents coururent vers la fenêtre. Je restai en retrait alors qu'un servant me tenait les épaules._

_- Les soldats royaux! dit mon père, Orochimaru! Emmène Naruto en sécurité._

_Le domestique s'inclina avant de me tirer pour me faire quitter la pièce. Il me faisait mal, me tirant par le bras pour augmenter la cadence. Je marchais tant bien que mal dans les longs couloirs. Je ne connaissais pas cette aile du manoir, pourtant je jouai souvent dans le manoir. _

_- Enfin, je vais posséder la fortune de cette famille, sourit Orochimaru._

_J'écarquillai les yeux, alors qu'il me jetait dans une pièce sombre et nauséabonde. Je ne voyais rien mais je sentais une aura qui me courait l'échine tellement qu'elle me faisait peur. Je regardai autour cherchant un indice sur l'endroit où j'étais._

_Soudain, je me retrouvai le visage contre le sol dur, mes membres étaient prisonniers de quelque chose de gluant et écailleux. Je voulus hurler mais quelque chose entra dans ma bouche._

_- Tes parents sont des idiots, penser que les personnes comme nous peuvent vivre en harmonie avec les humains, entendis-je près de moi, ne t'en fais pas, je serai là pour toi. Dans cette famille, tu es le seul qui m'intéresse. Tes capacités sont impressionnantes, contrôler la glace. C'est plutôt ironique pour celui qui est censé être le soleil, la chaleur de cette famille._

_Je me débattais mais l'étau se resserra._

_- Ne bouge pas, me dit Orochimaru, je n'ai pas envie de t'abîmer. Les soldats ne te trouveront pas, mais je vais m'occuper de tes parents. Attend-moi._

_Je sentis une chose immonde sur ma joue et la porte s'ouvrit avant de se refermer. Je remuai dans tous les sens pour me défaire de l'emprise. Je voulais sauver mes parents. Ma mère, mon père, tout le manoir. Des larmes s'écoulèrent sur mes joues et j'hurlai malgré la chose dans ma bouche. Mes liens se rompirent et j'enlevai ce qui avait dans ma cavité buccale. Je compris qu'il s'agissait un tissu. Je cherchai à tâtons la sortie et je souris en sentant la poignée de porte. J'ouvris la porte et je pus voir derrière moi des corps de serpent coupés ainsi que des piques de glace avec du sang dessus._

_Je tressaillis avant de partir sauver mes parents. Je courais dans le manoir pour les retrouver, cherchant dans chaque pièce._

_Soudain, je percutai des hommes vêtus richement. Un couvre-chef à plume ornait leurs cheveux coiffés et ordonnés. Ils avaient tous une petite moustache brune comme les mousquetaires dans un de mes livres de conte. Il portait des vêtements qui donnaient l'impression que les personnes étaient légèrement enrobées, un insigne ornait d'ailleurs leur tenue. A leur ceinture de cuir marron trônait une épée. Je reculai en voyant l'arme._

_- Va-t'en de là gamin, dit sèchement l'un des hommes, me poussant fortement._

_Je laissai le passage aux hommes lorsque l'un d'eux me regarda suspicieusement._

_- Le roi avait tout de même été formel, tous les enfants! répliqua-t-il attirant l'attention de ses camarades._

_- S'il doit avoir un pouvoir c'est celui d'être maladroit! répliqua la personne que j'avais bousculé, je ne veux pas perdre mon temps dans ce pays où il fait froid régulièrement._

_- Mes messires, les ordres..._

_- Dans ce cas, fait lui passer le test, je te dis c'est une perte de temps, le coupa le premier._

_- Laissez-le, intervint une voix que je reconnus comme celle de ma mère. _

_Je souris en la voyant mais son visage fermé me fit tressaillir. Cela ne manqua pas, elle me frappa durement._

_- Ce n'est qu'un enfant simplet qu'on a recueilli, un moins que rien si c'était un hérétique cela ferait longtemps qu'on s'en serait débarrassé, répliqua sèchement ma mère_

_J'écarquillai les yeux, lorsqu'Orochimaru arriva vers un regard effrayant. Du sang s'écoulait sur ses joues._

_- Et d'un, souffla-t-il, goûtant le sang présent sur son visage._

_Les hommes brandirent leurs armes en direction de ma mère et d'Orochimaru. _

_- Orochimaru l'hérétique le plus recherché par les autorités de sa majesté, cracha celui qui semblait être le chef des troupes, vous hébergez un criminel!_

_Ma mère ne savait pas du tout où se mettre. Un des hommes me tira pour m'éloigner des deux individus. Il me serra contre lui pointant son épée vers eux. _

_- Ceci est un malentendu, dit ma mère._

_- Un malentendu? Siffla Orochimaru, j'étais votre serviteur depuis plus de huit ans. Je me suis occupé de l'enfant que vous ne voulez pas! Cet enfant est le sien ainsi qu'un hérétique!_

_L'homme serra épaule avant de me plaquer contre le mur pointant désormais son arme contre ma poitrine. J'avais peur, cet homme me faisait peur. Des larmes ruisselaient sur mes joues. Je sentais un changement en moi, le froid caressait mes membres d'une douce brise. J'hurlai fortement éloignant l'homme qui avait pointé son arme. Des cristaux de glace s'étaient formés pour me protéger. Certains hommes en avaient dans leur corps. Le sang se répandait sur la glace. Orochimaru sourit et je vis une chose affreuse ma mère avait également un pique de glace qui la traversait. _

_- Maman! Criai-je courant vers elle._

_Ma mère m'embrassa le front, je sentis le liquide de son sang couler. _

_- Tout va bien, mon coeur? me demanda-t-elle, oui tout ira bien maintenant. Tu es fort, mon fils. Je t'aime..._

_Sur ces mots, je ne sentais plus rien, ma mère était devenue pâle, sa peau était aussi froide que la glace. Orochimaru vint vers moi. J'étais effrayé, j'avais tué ma mère, je voulais m'éloigner du corps désormais inerte de ma mère mais le domestique m'obligea à regarder._

_- Voilà le destin des personnes comme nous. Nous sommes obligés de tuer pour survivre, tu ne dois pas avoir peur de tes pouvoirs de ce dont tu es capable. Tes parents ne t'ont jamais compris comme les miens, souffla Orochimaru._

_- Je n'en veux pas, je ne veux pas de ces pouvoirs! M'écriai-je alors que des larmes coulaient sur mes joues plus fortement._

_- Dans ce cas, je vais te les enlever, sourit le domestique._

_- Vous le pouvez vraiment? M'étonnai-je_

_- Il me suffit de t'arracher le coeur._

_Je tremblai d'effroi alors qu'il arma son bras, je voulais courir mais il me retenait fortement._

_Soudain, sa prise disparut et je partis. Je courais le plus loin possible. Une fois sortie du manoir, je percutai un homme. Il était différent de ceux qui étaient rentrés dans ma maison. L'homme avait un regard doux. Ses longs cheveux argentés entouraient son visage halé. Ses yeux me regardaient avec beaucoup de gentillesse et de bienveillance. Il me prit dans ses bras._

_- Le cauchemar est fini Naruto, souffla l'homme._

_Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues alors que je serai fortement l'homme._

_- Je suis Jiraya, un ami de tes parents. Je vais m'occuper de toi, me dit-il gentiment._

_Il me prit la main alors que je regardai une dernière fois le manoir. Des piques de glace sortaient de part et d'autre de l'immense maison. Je baissai la tête avant de partir avec lui._

_C'est ainsi que Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, héritier de la légendaire famille aristocrate du pays des neiges est mort. _

_XXX_

_J'ai vécu chez Jiraya, un homme comme moi, un hérétique. Vous devez vous demander pour nous ce que cela veut dire "hérétique"? Un hérétique est une personne possédant un pouvoir, le roi de ce grand royaume redoute les hérétiques, c'est pour cela qu'il cherche à les débusquer, les neutraliser. Nos pouvoirs apparaissent dès la naissance lorsque nos parents découvrent une telle anomalie chez un enfant, ils les abandonnent dans la rue ou comme moi ils essaient de les garder cacher mais ils les ignorent._

_Pour la société, nous sommes des monstres et nous devons mourir. Vous savez la chasse aux sorcières au Moyen-Age? C'était en réalité, la chasse aux hérétiques. Mais à l'époque, tout le monde était considéré comme un hérétique, les gauchers par exemple étaient des hérétiques, les personnes qui disaient ouvertement ce qu'elles pensaient, étaient des hérétiques._

_Beaucoup d'entre nous vivent comme des nomades n'ayant aucun point d'attache, se cachant parmi les humains ordinaires. _

_Chaque hérétique possède des pouvoirs particuliers, mon mentor affirme dur comme fer que je suis une personne impressionnante et rare. Je suis capable de contrôler la glace mais selon Jiraya c'est sans doute la matérialisation de deux éléments que je sais contrôler ensemble le vent et l'eau. Je n'avais jamais eu de tel élément, du plus loin que je souvienne, c'était que de la glace._

_XXX_

A présent, j'étais devenu, un voleur. Je contrôlais parfaitement mes capacités, enfin, je contrôlais la glace.

Mes cheveux brillaient et reflétaient la douce couleur du soleil, ma peau était halée, ironique pour un homme capable de contrôler de la glace. Mais je pouvais affirmer qu'elle était aussi douce que de la neige. Mes yeux avaient la magnifique couleur du ciel sans nuage. Mon physique n'avait sans doute aucun rapport avec de la glace mais vous vous attendiez à quoi? Des cheveux aussi magnifiques que le cristal? Une peau aussi blanche que la neige? Des yeux brillants comme la gelée un matin d'hivers? Désolé de vous décevoir, j'étais comme un garçon en été.

Selon Jiraya, je ressemblais énormément à mon défunt père, les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux, la même gentillesse. Mais j'avais hérité du caractère buté de ma mère. Après tout, chacun avait des défauts et le mien, je le tenais de ma mère.

Je marchai dans les rues commerçantes d'une petite cité. J'avais fait escale avec Jiraya il y avait quelques jours. C'était mon mentor qui m'avait appris l'art du vol. Vous ne me croyez pas? Je pouvais vous affirmer que si, sa première leçon était de m'apprendre à voler discrètement les sous-vêtements de jeune paysanne avant de monter en difficulté, celle de voler les sous-vêtements de femme aristocrate. C'était pour lui un moyen de connaître mes capacités car ces femmes pouvaient vous mettre en prison en un rien de temps même pour une telle broutille.

C'était très facile pour ces femmes, étant riche, elles pouvaient ordonner tout ce qu'elles voulaient. L'une d'elle avait d'ailleurs eu un certain intérêt pour moi. Comment je le savais? Etre attaché au lit pendant qu'elle se déhanchait sur moi était une raison valable. J'étais dégoûté surtout que son immonde parfum avait empli mes narines. J'avais "accidentellement" gelé les liens et une fois libre, je l'avais poussé loin de moi avant de partir.

Jiraya avait soupiré en me voyant nu et terrifié. D'un côté, elle était entrain de me prendre ma première fois. Cette nuit-là, nous avions failli être arrêtés à cause de cette femme qui avait affirmé que j'avais tenté de la violer. Malheureusement pour elle, nous n'étions pas ordinaires.

Depuis, mon mentor m'entraînait à voler dans les rues commerçantes. Il m'avait enseigné comment reconnaître les produits de qualité et ce qui n'était que de la contrefaçon. J'étais devenu un expert dans l'art de voler et là je cherchai une chose de valeur à voler.

Les commerçants hurlaient toutes les cinq minutes au voleur. Car c'était malgré tout une cité et dans les cités, il y avait beaucoup d'enfant orphelin dont la plupart était des hérétiques. Ils devaient voler pour leur propre survie.

Je marchai dans la rue jusqu'à voir des bijoux, curieux, j'allai voir. L'un d'eux attira mon regard. C'était un magnifique cristal bleu comme mes yeux. Je pouvais affirmer qu'il venait du pays de la neige.

- Vous avez l'œil, dit une voix et j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant un garçon assis de manière nonchalante sur un fauteuil en cuir rouge. Sa main soutenait son visage fin mais viril. Sa peau était, elle, aussi blanche que la neige, ses yeux sombres me scrutaient avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Ses cheveux aussi sombres que ses yeux se relevaient de manière élégante derrière sa tête. Si je ne savais pas où j'étais j'aurai pris ce garçon pour un prince.

Je voyais qu'il attendait sans doute une réaction de ma part et je sursautai.

- Je... Je ne faisais que regarder, dis-je balbutiant un peu, c'est juste que ce cristal, j'ai l'impression qu'il vient du pays de la neige.

- C'est le cas, répondit sensuellement le commerçant, il en existe deux dans ce monde et ici vous en avez l'un des deux.

- Oui, ça se voit que ce n'est pas de la contrefaçon, soufflai-je ignorant le regard du garçon.

- Comme je vous l'ai dis "vous avez l'œil", sourit-il, peu de gens peuvent se vanter d'avoir compris que ce cristal est un vrai. Surtout que vous en avez un autre à quelque centimètre de vous.

Je le remarquai effectivement mais celui-ci était de la contrefaçon. Les détails et le design étaient grossiers à côté du vrai. Je souris avant de partir. Je pouvais néanmoins sentir le regard de l'homme que j'avais rencontré. Je me mis à courir aussi rapidement que je pouvais. Je me sentais mal et c'était effrayant.

Je trouvai Jiraya dans les rues commerçantes me souriant avant de me dire discrètement de venir vers lui. Malgré les nombreuses années que nous avions passé ensemble, il n'avait pas énormément changé, il avait juste des traits plus marqués par son âge. Je vins vers lui et il m'indiqua une source d'eau chaude ainsi qu'une petite auberge.

- Nous devons rester un peu plus longtemps dans cette ville. J'avais informé notre ancien aubergiste que nous ne restons que deux jours. Ces derniers se sont écoulés, l'aubergiste ne pouvait pas nous garder un peu plus alors nous allons être logé ici, dit mon mentor, tu connais la règle.

- Ne pas gelé tout ce que je trouve, soupirai-je

Il frotta doucement mes cheveux et on entra dans la demeure. Jiraya aimait tout ce qui concernait la paperasse tandis que je regardai un bocal de poisson. Jiraya m'indiqua le numéro de la chambre et je montai. Je déposai mes affaires sur nos couvertures, les lits étaient déjà faits. Je m'allongeai sur le mien, regardant le plafond. Les sources d'eau étaient exclusivement réservées aux personnes possédant de grand revenu. Je pariai que mon mentor avait du voler une petite bourse à un bourgeois pendant qu'il regardait ailleurs.

C'était tout lui, on était voleur ou rien du tout. Les amateurs n'avaient pas leur place dans ce monde, c'était vivre ou mourir.

Je pris une serviette et un peignoir qui étaient à notre disposition. Je descendis pour prendre le bain des hommes. J'étais content, il n'y avait personne. Je pouvais me détendre et me reposer. Je soupirai d'aise en sentant la chaleur de l'eau sur mes membres quelque peu endolorie. J'étais peut-être un garçon pouvant contrôler la glace mais cela ne voulait pas dire que je craignais les sources qui donnaient de la chaleur.

Je me sentais bien, tellement bien que je regardai au loin le crépuscule qui tombait doucement. Je caressai l'eau du bout de mes doigts, une légère couche de glace se forma avant de fondre aussitôt.

- Cacher mes pouvoirs, souris-je, comment remarquer avec une température pareil.

Je pris ma serviette que j'enfilai sur mes hanches et je sortis de l'eau. Je claquai des doigts, gelant l'eau mais la couche de glace fondit rapidement. Je repartis sur l'eau créant sous mes pieds une autre couche et je me mis à marcher sur l'eau.

Soudain, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et ma glace fondit me faisant tomber dans l'eau chaude. Je la sentais un peu plus gelé mais c'était léger. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant le commerçant que j'avais rencontré tantôt. Ce dernier semblait aussi surpris que moi lorsque la porte s'ouvrit cette fois-ci sur Jiraya.

- Ah Naruto! Tu es là, sourit-il en allant dans l'eau, voici la personne qu'on devait rencontrer, je te présente Sasuke Uchiha.

- Hn, dit le commerçant

Je n'en revenais pas, comment mon mentor pouvait connaître un commerçant?

- Sasuke voici Naruto, mon élève, me présenta Jiraya.

- Donc un voleur, sourit l'autre

Je rougis, il y avait des choses incompréhensibles dans ce monde.

- Ne t'en fais pas Naruto, Sasuke est également un voleur, on peut dire que c'est le roi des voleurs, sourit mon mentor.

- Je croyais que tu étais marchand! M'exclamai-je

- Ah! Je vois vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés! S'extasia Jiraya, en effet, il est commerçant mais ceci est une façade! Il adore dépouiller les gens, c'est un maître dans l'art de l'illusion. Il est comme nous Naruto, c'est un hérétique.

* * *

Reviews?

Alors aimé ou pas?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde! Voilà la suite de Cristal dont j'ignore si je laisse en tome où sera en une histoire. Je verrai par la suite où mène mon imagination^^. J'ai été d'ailleurs du nombre de personne qui ont lu ma fic ainsi que le nombre de review, je vous en remercie beaucoup et pour vous remercier je ne vais pas relâcher mes efforts^^.**

**Je remercie également les personnes anonymes qui m'ont laissées un review, en espérant que la suite vous plaira beaucoup^^.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

Un hérétique? Lui? J'avais du mal à y croire. Surtout comment il était vêtu comme un prince. Etait-ce parce que comme l'avait dit Jiraya, c'était le roi des voleurs?

Je fronçai les sourcils alors que le fameux Sasuke me toisait du regard comme s'il était un personnage supérieur à moi. Je n'aimais pas du tout ce genre de type. Je touchai doucement la surface de l'eau concentrant mes pouvoirs avant d'y lancer sur le commerçant. Des piques de glace sortirent en trombe manquant de frapper Sasuke. Je l'avais évité de peu. Jiraya écarquilla les yeux ne comprenant surement pas mon geste quelque peu archaïque. Sasuke s'éloigna de mon pique de glace. Il avait une coupure sur sa joue, du sang en ressortait doucement.

Sasuke porta un doigt à la zone blessée. Il soupira discrètement empoignant le pique de glace. Ce dernier laissait échapper de la fumée. Une flamme jaillit et circula sur le morceau de glace qui fondit.

- Voilà ton fameux pouvoir, de la glace, sourit-il, tu contrôles toi aussi deux éléments.

Il tendit sa main et une boule de feu se forma. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant de l'électricité entourer la boule. Sasuke ferma violemment sa main et de la fumée s'en échappa.

- Mais il semblerait que tu n'arrives pas à les séparer, dit-il avec son air supérieur, Jiraya, je pensais que tu l'aurais un peu mieux dressé.

J'eus envie de l'étriper mais mon mentor me maintenait fortement. C'était sur, je ne l'aimais pas du tout.

Le soir, à l'auberge, je fulminai contre Sasuke, j'étais tellement en colère que j'avais par accident gelé les vitres de la chambre. Jiraya soupira avant de venir vers moi, posant sa main sur mon épaule. Je sentais qu'il allait me faire comme toujours la morale.

- Naruto, tu dois contrôler ta colère. Tu sais bien que dès que tu es énervé tu répands de la glace, dit Jiraya, que t'as fait Sasuke pour que tu perdes ton sang-froid?

- Il me regardait comme si j'étais un être totalement inférieur, répliquai-je avec beaucoup de mépris dans ma voix.

- Sasuke regarde tout le monde comme ça. Mais je crois que c'est la première fois que quelque chose l'intéresse, me répondit mon mentor.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Jiraya soupira avant de s'installer de manière confortable devant moi.

- Je pense que tes capacités ont suscité l'intérêt de Sasuke. Je t'avais dit que tes pouvoirs étaient rares et impressionnants. Je ne mettais pas tromper sur ton compte.

- Comment ça? Demandai-je

Jiraya se leva pour aller vers la fenêtre.

- Tu es un adulte à présent Naruto, je me suis occupé de toi depuis que tu as quatre ans. Tu as appris à contrôler le potentiel de tes capacités, tu es un parfait voleur. Maintenant, il est temps que tu passes le test de Sasuke pour rentrer dans sa guilde, m'expliqua mon mentor, avoir l'intérêt du roi des voleurs n'est pas chose aisé Naruto. Je pense qu'il voit en toi, une personne comme lui.

- Mais je ne contrôle que la glace! Répliquai-je

- Tu contrôles également le vent et l'eau, c'est eux qui se transforment en glace.

- Pourtant j'ai toujours eu que de la glace aucune brise n'est sortie et aucune goutte d'eau, rien.

- Parce que tu n'arrives pas à les séparer, tenta Jiraya

- Arrête de dire des choses comme ça, je ne contrôle que la glace et tu le sais très bien!

Jiraya baissa la tête comprenant sans nul doute ma frustration. Je sortis à l'extérieur. Il faisait entièrement nuit aucune lumière était visible à l'horizon. Je marchai dans les rues anciennement commerçantes. J'avançai doucement entendant le vent claquer les panneaux en bois.

Soudain, j'entendis des rires non loin de moi et je vis deux hommes vêtus de haillon tenant dans leur main une bouteille d'alcool. Je les ignorais pour continuer mon chemin. J'étais dans la place centrale. Je me posai sur la fontaine et je souris en sentant le vent frais. J'ouvris mes yeux avant de me mettre debout sur la fontaine. Je tendis mes mains libérant un souffle de glace. Une couche se forma sur le sol, se répandant sur les maisons en bois. Le froid s'était installé confortablement. Des flocons de neige tombaient du ciel, j'en pris un, je souris voyant les centaines de flocon de neige qui descendait de la voûte céleste.

Je me sentais libre comme revenu au pays des neiges. Malheureusement, cette neige n'était pas aussi belle que dans mon pays d'origine. Je regardai l'eau de la fontaine derrière moi, l'eau s'écoulait doucement, je touchai le liquide du bout des doigts et la surface aqueuse se gela rapidement.

- Je croyais qu'on avait dit que tu ne devais pas tout geler, entendis-je derrière moi et je vis Jiraya.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je descendis de la fontaine pour aller vers mon mentor. Ce dernier soupira en voyant mon magnifique travail.

- Vraiment, tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, souffla-t-il.

- Tu sais très bien que j'aime bien utiliser mes pouvoirs occasionnellement, dis-je regardant la glace que j'avais formée, et puis on est en hiver pourquoi ne pas donner à cette ville un nouveau visage.

Je m'éloignai de Jiraya et je commençai à glisser sur la glace. J'avais l'impression d'être redevenu un enfant. Mon mentor soupira encore une fois avant de se laisser aller et de se mettre à glisser mais à peine il avait tenté qu'il se retrouvait fesse contre la glace. Je ris de la situation attisant la frustration de Jiraya. Ce dernier se releva avant de me courir après. Je glissai de manière élégante, j'étais en parfaite harmonie avec le sol gelé. Je zigzaguai comme si mes pieds étaient des patins. Je m'amusai vraiment surtout que mon maître avait beaucoup de mal à rester debout.

Soudain, je sentis que je butai le torse de quelqu'un.

- On dirait qu'on s'amuse ici, dit une voix derrière moi.

Je m'éloignai de la personne et je vis Sasuke. Ce dernier me regardait encore avec cette expression de supériorité.

- Sasuke? S'étonna Jiraya, que fais-tu là?

- Je suis logé à quelque pas d'ici et en attendant des rires, je me demandais qui pouvait être dehors à une heure pareille. J'ai ma réponse, sourit-il.

Je glissai m'éloignant de lui pour récupérer Jiraya qui était de nouveau tombé.

- Nous allons partir, désolé d'avoir dérangé ton sommeil, dis-je.

- Pourquoi partir? Le but du jeu c'est de t'attraper? Si on jouait tous les deux? me proposa Sasuke

J'écarquillai les yeux et c'était pareil pour Jiraya. Je souris montrant à mon tour que j'étais supérieur à lui, surtout quand il s'agit de glisser sur la glace.

- Pas de problème, mais je te préviens que sur de la glace, dis-je

- Aucun souci, sourit-il narquoisement, je te laisse 20 secondes.

Je n'arrivai pas à le croire ce type me sous-estimer dans mon propre élément. J'allai lui faire voir qui était le meilleur. Je partis alors que Sasuke commençait son fameux décompte. J'accélérai gelant la ville entière pour pouvoir avoir plus de terrain de jeu. Je me posai dans une petite ruelle restant dans l'ombre. Le décompte devait être fini car je le vis passer devant moi, glissant sur la glace. Je sortis de ma cachette souriant, je partis glissant rapidement question vitesse sur la glace personne ne pouvait me battre.

- Trouvé, entendis-je derrière moi et je m'arrêtai pour voir Sasuke au loin. Ce dernier avait repris sa course vers moi.

Je repartis en glissant et je souris sortant des piques de glace coupant la route de Sasuke qui je devais avouer glisser rapidement. Une boule de feu passa près de moi et je vis mon mur de défense fondre à vue d'œil. Il fondait tout avec ses flammes. Je lâchai un sifflement dédaigneux et je repris ma course. Je ne voulais pas perdre et j'accélérai la cadence par mégarde je laissai des piques de glace sortirent du sol un peu n'importe où sur la route. Je me stoppai dans ma course pointant ma main vers mes piques contrôlant leurs arrivés.

Soudain, je sentis dans mon dos de nouveau ce torse. Des bras m'encerclèrent. Un souffle vint se loger près de mon oreille.

- Attrapé, souffla la voix de Sasuke

Je n'arrivai pas à le croire, il m'avait battu sur mon propre territoire. Non, il avait profité que j'avais le regard ailleurs pour m'attraper.

- Tricheur, dis-je

- Dit celui qui me lançait de la glace, sourit Sasuke avant de s'éloigner de moi. Je me retournai et je vis que ma couche de glace avait fondu, devient plus fort et solidifie-la.

Il partit alors que Jiraya revint vers moi comme s'il était heureux. Je le regardai avec beaucoup d'étonnement.

- Un compliment de Sasuke, dit mon mentor heureux, je n'aurai jamais cru en entendre un. Naruto, je crois que tu as vraiment intéressé le roi des voleurs.

- Je ne vois pas du tout le compliment, soupirai-je

- Car tu ne connais pas Sasuke aussi bien que moi, répondit Jiraya, viens rentrons à l'auberge avant que quelqu'un ne nous voit.

Je le suivis et nous retournions dans la chambre où je m'allongeai sur mon lit.

Jiraya s'installa sur le sien commençant à se déshabiller.

- Tu sais, tu n'as pas vraiment perdu, tenta mon mentor pour me réconforter, s'il t'avait attrapé quelques secondes après c'était foutu.

- Pourquoi?

- La glace fondait sous ses pieds, il a concentré sa vitesse sous ses pieds, expliqua Jiraya, entre autre, il avait utilisé ses pouvoirs. C'est amusant qu'il te dit de solidifier ta glace surtout que plus jeune tu arrivais très bien. Ta glace était aussi dure que le diamant et aussi belle que le cristal.

- Oui mais une telle glace me ramène à des souvenirs douloureux, soufflai-je me couchant dans mes draps.

Je savais que je ne devais plus parler de ça mais il ramenait toujours un tel événement sur le tapis. Je fermai mes yeux, bercé par le son de la brise à l'extérieur.

XXX

_Le froid, la brise, la fraîcheur. Tout ceci peut former l'hiver mais qu'est-ce que l'hiver? Une période glacière où l'obscurité est souvent présente?_

_L'obscurité m'entourait comme une couverture, je voyais peu à peu l'espace où j'étais, je reconnus immédiatement le pays des neiges. Le grand lac que je ne pouvais voir que de ma fenêtre au manoir. Je marchai dessus et l'eau se gela immédiatement. Je glissai dessus, heureux. Je sentais le vent frais de l'hiver dans mes cheveux._

_Soudain, je vis du sang. Du sang sur de la glace. D'où venait-il? Je regardai autour de moi mais il n'y avait personne, je regardai la glace et je vis que les gouttes continuaient de tomber, elles venaient de moi. Je gesticulai pour voir d'où elles provenaient et je m'agenouillai pour voir mes joues scarifiées et recouvertes de sang._

_Je frappai la glace libérant un peu d'eau que je me passai sur le visage et je vis mes trois cicatrices présentes sur chacune de mes joues. Le sang revenait rapidement, j'écarquillai les yeux me demandant ce que cela voulait dire._

XXX

Je me réveillai en sursaut, sortant des petits piques de glace qui entourèrent mon lit. Jiraya sursauta sentant quelque chose de froid.

- Naruto pour la énième fois ne fait pas pousser des piques de glace dans la chambre, ronchonna mon mentor retournant se coucher.

Je portai ma main à mon visage faisant disparaître les choses autour de mon lit pour aller dans la salle d'eau. Je me passai de l'eau sur le visage, regardant mes marques sur mes joues. Ma mère m'avait dit que je les avais eu dès ma naissance que j'étais né avec, mais était-ce vraiment le cas?

J'écarquillai les yeux en retournant dans la chambre, la fenêtre était ouverte, j'étais pourtant sur de l'avoir fermé. Je soupirai passant par la fenêtre de toute façon je ne retrouverai pas le sommeil de si tôt. Je regardai le ciel et je pouvais affirmer que j'avais encore un peu de temps avant que les citadins ne se réveillent. Je descendis souplement du premier étage. Je sortis de la ville où je vis un petit lac pas très loin.

Des rires survinrent vers moi et je me cachai. Je vis une jeune fille avec un homme. Ils semblaient heureux, je soupirai avec l'obscurité je n'arrivai pas à bien les voir. Je quittai l'endroit me disant que je ne pourrai pas être tranquille.

- Tu t'en vas? demanda une voix dans l'obscurité mais je pus reconnaître la voix de Sasuke

- Pourquoi tu me suis? Répliquai-je sèchement

- Tu veux ta revanche, pas vrai? Entendis-je, après tout perdre sur ton propre territoire doit être vraiment humiliant.

- Tu as triché car j'étais occupé ailleurs, rétorquai-je commençant à partir.

- Fais partir de ma guilde, dit Sasuke

J'écarquillai les yeux en entendant la phrase du roi des voleurs.

- Et pourquoi? répliquai-je gardant mon sérieux.

- Un pouvoir comme le tien ne doit pas être gâché en créant des rivières de glace pour ton propre plaisir. Je suis sur que tu peux faire plus.

- Mes rivières de glace me conviennent parfaitement, contrai-je recommençant à partir mais je fus stopper par un torse encore une fois.

- De quoi as-tu peur? J'ai bien vu ce dont tu es capable, ma joue la sentit. Ta glace peut devenir aussi violente que ta colère, tes peurs. Jiraya m'a dit que ton pouvoir est plutôt spécial mais je n'ai pas vu grand chose, sourit Sasuke.

J'écarquillai les yeux me rappelant la promesse que je m'étais faite en quittant ma maison. Je fronçai les sourcils poussant violemment Sasuke.

- Je n'ai pas peur de mes pouvoirs, répliquai-je, je sais ce dont je suis capable et je peux te tuer sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte.

Je sentis le sourire de Sasuke alors que je m'éloignai mais j'avais l'impression que je tournai en rond. Le roi des voleurs était derrière moi avant d'être régulièrement devant moi.

- Et moi te prendre dans une illusion sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte, dit Sasuke.

Sa voix faisait comme un écho autour de moi. Je fronçai les sourcils me disant que je devais sortir de là avant de devenir fou. Je grinçai des dents voyant Sasuke devant moi pour ensuite l'avoir derrière moi.

- J'attends de voir comment tu vas sortir de ce Genjutsu, sourit-il.

Je le voyais de partout mais son regard n'était plus noir mais d'un rouge sang prenant, envoutant, surligné par trois virgules qui entouraient la pupille. Je ne devais pas me laisser prendre par ce type. J'allais peut-être rompre une promesse mais si c'était pour éviter que je perde la tête.

Je serrai mes poings sentant la glace se répandre dans mes veines. Je serrai mes dents alors que les images revenaient continuellement dans mon esprit. Mes larmes s'écoulèrent sur mes joies et je me mis à hurler. Mes pouvoirs sortirent violemment et en masse. Des piques de glace traversèrent certains Sasuke qui étaient sans doute surpris. L'illusion se fissura et je regardai autour de moi. Mes piques de glace étaient sortis et je voyais Sasuke qui était surpris. Ses vêtements partaient en lambeau, des traces de griffure étaient visibles sur son corps.

J'écarquillai les yeux en le voyant sourire.

- Première épreuve réussie, dit-il avant de partir.

Je n'en revenais pas ceci était une des épreuves dont me parler Jiraya.

- Il ne lésine jamais sur les moyens de parvenir à ses fins, dit une voix derrière moi et je vis mon mentor parfaitement réveiller mais toujours en pyjama, bien joué!

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il veut que j'aille dans sa guilde?

- Etre dans la guilde du roi des voleurs est un honneur. Tu peux me croire, cette guilde permet aux personnes comme toi et moi de vivre cacher de l'influence du roi et des personnes comme nous qui cherche à s'emparer de nos pouvoirs.

- Comme Orochimaru? Demandai-je

- Comme lui en effet mais ce n'est pas le seul, il y en a d'autre. C'est pour cela que Sasuke a créé cette guilde avec son frère. La sélection est rude mais je pense que tu pourras arriver.

- Tu en fais parti c'est ça? Soufflai-je

- Oui mais j'ai légèrement disparu il y a dix-huit quand j'ai appris que tes parents avaient un enfant hérétique. Je te surveillai dans l'ombre et quand j'ai vu Orochimaru dans le manoir, j'avais tenté de prévenir tes parents du danger qu'il représentait. Mais ils ne m'avaient pas écouté quand il a voulu s'en prendre à toi, j'ai voulu intervenir mais je n'ai pas eu besoin. Tes pouvoirs se sont occupés de lui.

- C'est pour cela que tu étais là, dis-je

- Oui car je savais qu'un jour où l'autre Orochimaru s'en prendrait à toi. Lorsque tes pouvoirs seront devenus suffisamment mature pour l'intéresser.

Je souris tristement alors que Jiraya me conseilla de retourner à l'auberge avant le lever du soleil. Je devais être prêt à affronter les épreuves de Sasuke pour rentrer dans la guilde.

- D'ailleurs Jiraya? Remarquai-je

- Hn?

- Je croyais que Sasuke contrôlait le feu et la foudre, comment peut-il contrôler une chose telle que le "Genjutsu"? Demandai-je

- Le Genjutsu est en réalité une technique qui se transmet de génération en génération dans la famille Uchiha alors que ses pouvoirs viennent d'autre part comme toi. Normalement, le clan Uchiha est un des clans les plus prestigieux. Ils possèdent tous une pupille incroyable que l'on nomme le Sharingan. Mais elle n'a rien à voir avec ses pouvoirs.

- C'est donc le Sharingan qui m'a emprisonné dans un Genjutsu?

- Oui mais pour mieux comprendre l'histoire des Uchiha, il faut demander soit à Sasuke soit Itachi son grand frère qui est également un hérétique.

Je n'en revenais pas comment cela pouvait être possible une chose pareille, c'était bien la première fois que j'entendais ça deux frères étant tous les deux hérétiques. Déjà qu'un c'était plutôt rare, car il ne fallait pas croire mais chaque nouveau-né n'était pas forcément un hérétique, alors deux et dans la même famille. C'était pire qu'un hasard, les parents avaient du vraiment avoir une mauvaise chance.

Nous retournions dans l'auberge pour finir notre nuit mais je n'arrivai toujours pas à dormir, l'histoire de Jiraya me turlupinait comme cela pouvait être possible d'avoir deux enfants et en prime les deux étaient des hérétiques. Mon maître non plus ne le savait pas c'était selon lui un problème de génétique ou une dégradation de leur pupille héréditaire. En gros, il ne savait pas plus que moi. Mes parents n'avaient pas non de pouvoir et pourtant j'en avais donc on pouvait éloigner et de très loin le problème de génétique.

Je pus enfin m'endormir au premier rayon du soleil.

* * *

Reviews?

Aimé ou pas aimé

Laissez vos avis^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde! Voilà la suite que vous attendiez avec peut-être beaucoup d'impatience^^. En tout cas, j'ai bossé durement dessus. En espérant que vous apprécierez grandement ce chapitre où l'action est à son comble. D'ailleurs le prochain chapitre en aura également (snif demain c'est la rentrée... Mais j'y pense, je suis en stage...). Enfin bref, je vais faire de mon mieux pour que vous ayez la suite rapidement.**

**Pour ceux qui se demandent mes jours de publication... Eh bien, je n'en ai pas vraiment tout dépend du temps que me prend le chapitre à écrire.**

**En tout cas, merci à tous pour vos reviews ainsi que les personnes qui lisent^^.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Je me levai lentement, frottant mon visage encore dans les limbes des rêves et du sommeil. Je regardai par la fenêtre, fermant à moitié mes yeux sous la vive lumière du soleil qui était déjà à son zénith. J'entendais d'ici les commerçants qui s'affairaient à vendre leurs produits.

Je regardai le lit à côté de moi et je vis la place vide ainsi que le lit fait. Jiraya était sans doute déjà sorti, je remarquai un morceau de papier sur le drap. Je soupirai, mon mentor m'avait laissé un petit mot si j'étais réveillé. Je le lis. Il me demandait de rester dans la chambre et de me reposer un maximum. C'était quoi ce message? Je soupirai me disant de suivre ce message. Je me rallongeai sur mon lit en continuant de soupirer.

J'étais presque sur que Jiraya et Sasuke étaient de mèche pour tout sinon pourquoi le roi des voleurs lui-même m'aurait proposé de faire parti de sa guilde? Mes pouvoirs n'étaient pas si grands que ça. Tout le monde semblait m'envoyer des fleurs pourtant on pouvait voir la même chose en hiver.

Je repensai à l'épreuve que j'avais passée. Je m'en voulais d'avoir fait une telle chose ce n'était pas du tout dans mes habitudes de laisser mes émotions prendre le dessus et créer ce genre de glace. Sasuke avait le don de me pousser dans mes derniers retranchements. Jiraya m'avait d'ailleurs prévenu qu'il employait n'importe quel moyen pour arriver à ses fins.

Soudain, je sentis un courant d'air et un oiseau. Ce dernier était sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, un pigeon voyageur, un volatile qui donnait le courrier. Son plumage gris avait quelque chose d'étonnant une marque et par n'importe quelle marque, un éventail. Je fronçai les sourcils avant de voir un message sur une de ses pattes. Je pris le message et je le lis. J'écarquillai les yeux voyant qu'il venait de Sasuke. Ce dernier voulait que je vole quelque chose, un trésor inestimable dans le manoir du gouverneur de cette ville.

Il y avait d'ailleurs avec un message un petit croquis de l'objet en question, c'était une coupe avec des pierres précieuses incrustées dans son alliage. C'était en effet une pièce rare, elle devait valoir pour facilement 3 millions de Jerries (ceci est la monnaie locale) et encore j'étais généreux car un croquis ne pouvait aider quelqu'un à connaître la valeur d'un produit. Je devais le voler avant demain aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Il me restait moins d'une journée pour dérober cet objet.

Je retournai le papier et il écrit noir sur un fond de papier beige voir ocre "Interdiction d'utiliser ses pouvoirs". J'aurai du me douter d'une telle règle. Après tout, j'avais déjà utilisé mes pouvoirs. Je décidai de commencer par inspecter discrètement le terrain.

Le manoir dont parlait la lettre était une des résidences secondaires du gouverneur. Il venait régulièrement vers cette période de l'année pour se reposer. Il avait une très grande fortune qu'il prenait sur le dos des pauvres paysans et sur la tête des hérétiques. Entre autre, cet homme était une personne pourrie jusqu'à la moelle ne se souciant nullement des humains et encore moins des hérétiques. Pour lui, nous n'étions qu'un gagne pain. Son épouse était vicomtesse donc elle possédait une coquette fortune également.

Je me postai sur un arbre, caché entre les feuilles jaunes et rouges qui manquèrent de tomber. J'observai l'immense demeure que je devais cambrioler, écoutant les conversations. Je souris en apprenant que ce soir, il y aura un bal masqué organisé par le gouverneur. Je jubilai intérieurement car qui disait bal masqué, disait que personne ne devait connaître mon identité.

Je décidai de partir discrètement pour aller me chercher une tenue convenable pour la soirée, pour cela, je retournai à l'hôtel. Quel ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant un costume de soirée sur mon lit avec un petit mot comme la lettre qui annonçait que je devais voler la coupe. C'était de nouveau Sasuke qui semblait plutôt fière de ma prestation de tout à l'heure.

Ce type m'avait épié dans l'ombre, il n'y avait pas à dire, il était doué pour s'effacer, mais n'était-ce pas la principale qualité pour un voleur? Savoir rester dans l'ombre attendant le moment propice pour agir. J'enfilai le costume et je mis un masque en forme de renard sur mon nez. Je souris me regardant dans la glace de la salle d'eau j'étais convenable pour un bal dans une cour aussi importante. Mais je savais qu'il me manquait quelque chose, les nobles avaient l'habitude de parler et de montrer la fortune qu'il possédait. Je devais me trouver quelque chose qui ait de la valeur.

Je fouillai dans les affaires de Jiraya et je trouvai une bague en or massif appartenant au duc de Fioré. Personne ne connaissait ce duc étant donné qu'il n'existait pas, c'était le personnage inventé de Jiraya quand il devait voler un objet quelconque pendant une réception où se réunissait la Haute société ainsi que les personnes possédant une fortune conséquente. Le duc de Fioré était un commerçant, il s'occupait d'échange avec le nouveau continent à l'Est du pays de la Foudre.

Entre autre, une situation stable et qui ne suscitait d'aucune improvisation, étant donné que peu de personne s'intéresser à des commerçants surtout de ceux qui allaient vers le nouveau continent. Mais de toute façon, je n'avais pas besoin de me dévoiler. Enfin seulement devant les portes du domaine. Après tout, on ne faisait pas rentrer un roturier dans une telle réception cela ternirait la réputation du gouverneur.

Je préparai mes affaires que je cachais dans différents endroits bien dissimulé sous mes couches de vêtement dont mon veston en particulier. Ce dernier possédait plusieurs poches ce qui permettait de mettre plein de chose. J'étais d'ailleurs étonné de pouvoir mettre aussi grande dans une aussi petite poche. Sans doute, un sortilège basique pour dissimuler n'importe quel objet. Pour une fois, Sasuke remontait dans mon estime, il n'y avait pas à dire il savait s'y prendre pendant un cambriolage.

Je récupérai également un canif jaune et brillant comme de l'or, mais ce n'était pas de l'or, pour troubler les gardes. Après tout pendant les réceptions mieux vaut apporter un "petit cadeau". Je souris devant mon plan qui semble être parfait à quelques détails, le premier était sans nul doute le lieu où était placé la fameuse coupe et en deuxième, le nombre de surveillant dans une telle fête.

Je n'étais pas un amateur, loin de là, mais tout dépendait des personnes que l'ont allées voler. Il s'agissait tout de même du gouverneur, une figure de la politique auprès du roi. La surveillance devait être renforcée. Je devais vraiment faire attention à chacun de mes mouvements durant la soirée. Il en allait tout de même de ma vie, je ne voulais pas être pris pour un tueur alors que j'étais seulement là pour voler le gouverneur.

Surtout que je n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser mes pouvoirs sinon c'était "Game over". Un allé simple au cachot avant d'être exécuté ou directement tué. Je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur surtout que le temps m'était compté, j'avais comme un chronomètre au dessus de ma tête et le temps était ma vie.

Le crépuscule arriva et je vérifiai chaque objet pour savoir s'il était bien à leur place, je souris ne les sentant pas énormément même en utilisant toute ma force. Sasuke remontait vraiment dans mon estime qui était, je devais avouer largement en dessous de zéro.

Je remis mon masque et je regardai bien si j'avais pris la bague du duc de Fioré. Elle était bien là sur mon pouce gauche, comme beaucoup de personne de la noblesse. Les bagues étaient comme un identifiant et seul les ducs et comtes pouvaient s'autoriser à porter leur bague sur leur pouce gauche. Seul la couleur changeait les ducs les avaient en or, les comtes, eux les avaient en argent pour différencier les classes sociales, on ne mélangeait pas les torchons et les serviettes.

Les calèches arrivèrent en trombe alors que je marchai avec ma canne d'appui. Les gardes furent d'ailleurs surpris de me voir arriver à pied et non avec une monture. Mais en voyant ma bague ils ne dirent rien. Ils comprirent qu'ils n'avaient le droit à la parole le temps que si je leur autorisai à parler. Seulement, je n'allais pas les laisser prendre la parole aux risques de griller ma couverture. J'avais juste dit que je séjournai temporairement aux sources chaudes dans le village. Les gardes s'inclinèrent avant de m'avoir fouillé correctement, trouvant évidemment le canif, je leur expliquai que ce n'était qu'un cadeau pour le gouverneur.

L'un des gardes testa le tranchant de la lame mais elle était émoussée donc aucune chance qu'elle ne puisse tuer quelqu'un. Ils me laissèrent passer, me souhaitant une bonne soirée. Rentré dans ce genre de soirée n'était pas chose facile alors en sortir, c'était une autre affaire dont là j'improviserai selon la situation.

A l'entrée c'était facile d'imaginer un scénario, il fallait seulement une certaine préparation. Pour sortir d'un manoir, c'était une chose qu'on ne pouvait prévoir à l'avance même avec des années de vole à son tableau de chasse. Les réactions des individus qu'on vole n'était jamais les mêmes. Ils peuvent doubler le nombre de garde, d'autres peuvent barricader toutes les sorties et d'autres faisaient les deux. Il était difficile dans ce genre de situation de deviner la réaction du gouverneur, après tout, ce n'était surement pas son premier vol. Je devais rester extrêmement prudent.

J'entrai dans la grande salle de bal. Où des personnes commençaient déjà à danser au milieu de la piste dans un rythme quelque peu lent, je compris qu'il s'agissait de la valse. Je détestais cette danse surtout quand on était collé à son ou sa partenaire. J'avais déjà eu ce terrible sentiment quand plus jeune Jiraya m'avait initié à la valse sur ses pieds avant la vraie valse.

La salle était richement décorée pour un simple bal costumé. Les colonnes jaunies pouvaient presque ressembler à de l'or tellement elles brillaient sous les lumières des chandeliers et du lustre en or massif accroché au plafond où une fresque était dessinée, racontant l'histoire de Dieu. Des servants et des servantes allaient vers différents convives leur proposant du champagne ou du vin, d'autres offraient des amuses bouches. J'étais d'ailleurs étonné des tenues des domestiques, elles étaient simples mais en même temps il avait une chose supplémentaire donnant aux majordomes une certaine élégance.

J'étais accoudé sur l'estrade observant les corps qui dansaient aux rythmes de la musique. Je ne connaissais personne et personne ne me connaissait. J'étais comme beaucoup de personne présent, une ombre. Je scrutai le nombre de garde présent et j'étais surpris du nombre de garde présent pour la surveillance d'une salle de bal. Il y avait au moins deux ou trois vigiles au issus. Je fronçais les sourcils me disant que ce sera difficile de quitter la pièce en toute tranquillité.

Je décidai de descendre de mon perchoir prenant les escaliers recouverts par un tapis rouge. J'avais l'impression de descendre comme un souverain à cause des regards qui suivaient chacun de mes pas. Une fois sur la dernière marche, tout le monde retourna à son occupation. Un majordome me proposa un verre de champagne et je le pris. J'avalai la boisson, autant en profiter, Jiraya ne me laissait jamais boire. Je pris discrètement une pastille, concocté par mon mentor. Elle permettait d'annihilé toute trace d'alcool me permettant de rester sobre toute la soirée.

Il était très mal venu de venir à une soirée sans boire ne serait-ce qu'une goutte du champagne de notre hôte. C'était pour cela que pendant le travail Jiraya avait toujours une de ces pastilles car il fallait être sobre pour garder les idées claires durant la tentative de vol.

Comme je le disais, on jouait dans la cour des grands, le vol parfait était grandement recommandé.

Soudain, la musique se tut et dans la foule un homme se détacha tenant la main d'une jeune demoiselle. La jeune femme semblait plutôt jeune, elle devait avoir entre les quinze ans et les seize ans. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient attachés en queue de cheval haute se terminant en anglaise. Un masque ornait son visage aux teints de pêche. Elle portait une robe plutôt longue et recouvert de dentelle et de pierre précieuse montrant la fortune de son père ou de son époux. Elle portait des gants de soie blanc où à son poignet droit trônait un petit éventail aussi recouvert de dentelle et de motif.

L'homme quant à lui semblait être un comte avec la bague en argent à son pouce gauche. Quand je disais que les bagues étaient un identifiant pour la Haute société. Je soupirai n'écoutant pas l'homme qui parlait, je donnerai la bague du duc de Fioré à parier que c'était pour fiancé sa fille. Tous les riches étaient des hypocrites, les filles n'étaient que des moins que rien, seulement un moyen d'avoir un statue un peu plus grand selon les personnes. Quant à leurs fils, c'étaient des enfants pourris gâtés qui ne connaissaient rien à la vraie vie, batifolant à droite et à gauche pondant des bâtards que les parents rejettent comme un hérétique, lui et la mère de l'enfant abusée et trompée, obligeant à vivre dans la honte et la pauvreté.

Soudain, les gardes s'éloignèrent des fenêtres et je souris me disant que c'était sans doute ma chance. Je sortis sur le balcon prenant l'air. Malheureusement, j'avais crié de joie trop rapidement. Des soldats vinrent immédiatement à moi pour connaître la raison de mon départ sur la terrasse. J'affirmai que je commençai à avoir chaud, que j'aimais bien être à l'air libre. Ils n'en dirent pas plus avant de partir surveiller la fête.

Pendant ce temps, je me mis dans l'ombre regardant l'immense domaine rempli de jardin, de fontaine et de coin de repos quant au bâtiment il était monté sur six étages et je n'étais qu'au premier étage. Trouver cette coupe c'était comme trouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Je devais sans doute faire du porte par porte. Je soupirai surtout que le temps m'était compté.

Je mettrai plus que toute la nuit pour visiter tout le manoir et je n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser mes pouvoirs. Je devais donc utiliser mon cerveau et mon agilité. Je sortis un petit objet de mon veston noir, elle ressemblait à une petite boîte. Je souris en l'ouvrant à l'intérieur se trouvait une amie fidèle dans les situations désespérées, une petite souris au pelage aussi blanc que la neige avec des iris rouges sangs.

Je laissai l'animal sortir et je lui donnai les instructions. Je souris la voyant allé vers la réception. Je passai par dessus la rambarde du balcon m'agrippant, attendant le signal qui ne tarda pas à venir. Une femme hurla "une souris", créant la panique de tous les convives. Je laissai le reste à mon amie. Après tout c'était son sixième cambriolage et jamais elle n'avait été attrapée. J'utilisai la force de mes bras pour rejoindre la façade du mur pour grimper doucement et en toute discrétion. Je m'énervai contre les vêtements qui n'étaient pas du tout adaptés à la situation d'un cambriolage. Je ferai mieux de prévenir Sasuke la prochaine fois, finalement il avait de nouveau baissé dans mon estime.

Je réussis à atteindre la façade et je commençai à grimper m'aidant des appuis des fenêtres pour me hisser un étage supérieur.

Je m'assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre prenant le canif, la lame n'était pas vraiment émoussée elle était capable de couper n'importe quoi telles que les vitres et sans un bruit. Je fis un cercle près de la poignée, écoutant les bruits de pas des gardes qui tentaient d'attraper la souris. D'ailleurs, on devrait lui donner un nom à cette souris, je proposerai l'idée à Jiraya.

Une fois mon cercle fini, je le retirai délicatement pour éviter qu'il ne tombe en avant ou en arrière. Un bruit de verre qui se cassait était très suspect. Je mis le morceau de verre dans une petite poche de mon veston. Je passai ma main dans le trou et j'ouvris la fenêtre.

Je souris, deuxième étape réussi, je pris le morceau de verre et je soupirai si je pouvais utiliser mes pouvoirs je n'aurai pas eu besoin à des méthodes aussi peu conventionnelles pour remettre un morceau de verre à sa place. Je pris dans une de mes poches de la bave de crapaud. Je l'appliquai sur les rebords du morceau de verre et je le remis dans le trou délicatement. La chose pratique avec la bave de crapaud c'était que ça collait parfaitement toutes les surfaces. Je fermai la fenêtre et je souris en voyant mon amie revenir, comme quoi elle était très ponctuelle et très efficace.

Je la pris avant de replacer mon rongeur par une fausse souris créée en papier mâché, je remontai les aiguillons sous ses pattes avant de la faire partir à toute vitesse dans les couloirs. Ces fausses souris étaient très utiles malgré qu'elles fussent vite détruites. Je devais avouer que je préférai elle que ma petite souris.

- Allez! Il faut continuer le travail, regarde ce dessin. Il faut que tu me trouves cette coupe, murmurai-je à la souris.

Ce qui était bien avec cette souris c'était qu'on l'avait éduqué pendant des années et que désormais elle nous comprenait dès qu'on lui donnait un ordre. La souris commença à partir et je la suivis, surveillant les couloirs. Une souris était plus discrète et plus rapide qu'un humain ou qu'un hérétique. Il n'en fallait pas des heures pour rentrer dans une pièce et ressortir si ce n'était pas la bonne alors que nous nous devions fouiller chaque endroit et surtout dans le noir le plus total pour éviter de nous faire attraper.

Nous avions fouillé tout le deuxième étage en un rien de temps. Lorsque j'entendis un bruit de fracas. Les gardes avaient détruit la fausse.

- Nous devons nous dépêcher, chuchotai-je

Nous arrivions au troisième étage et la souris continua rapidement son investigation, passant d'une porte à une autre porte.

Soudain, j'entendis la souris couiner, je souris. C'était son signal pour nous informer qu'elle avait trouvé l'objet demandé. J'ouvris discrètement la porte et elle était là sur un coussin de velours au milieu de la pièce. Elle était encore plus belle que sur le dessin. Sa teinte argentée se mariait parfaitement avec les pierres rubis qui entouraient ses formes gracieuses. Je respirai me disant qu'une fois cette coupe sortie de son socle, je devais me dépêcher de sortir de cet endroit et quitter la bague du duc de Fioré. Je me donnai du courage et je pris rapidement la coupe avant de partir en trombe de la pièce. Surveillant évidemment qu'aucun garde n'était là, je refermai la porte alors que je voyais les couleurs du ciel s'éclaircissaient, affirmant que l'aube n'allait pas tarder.

J'ouvris rapidement la fenêtre, je devais descendre trois étages. Je mis la coupe dans une poche du veston prévue et je commençai mon escalade improvisée. Je me balançai de fenêtre en fenêtre restant caché dans l'ombre quand j'attendais des pas courir vers moi. On ne savait jamais si quelqu'un regardait par la fenêtre.

J'arrivai vers le portail et je finis mon périple descendant doucement, continuant d'éviter d'être vu par les gardes à l'intérieur. Je souris car finalement c'était plutôt facile. Je rangeai ma souris et je passai le portail vide de garde. Je me mis à courir quand j'entendis quelqu'un crier qu'on avait volé la coupe.

Je m'éloignai du manoir, allant me cacher dans les bois précisément dans des buissons pour changer mes vêtements, après tout la mission était réussie. J'enlevai toutes mes affaires personnelles laissant la coupe dans le veston. J'avais gardé mes vêtements sous le costume, ce qui rendait l'habillage un peu plus facile. La dernière étape, j'enlevai la bague du duc de Fioré et le masque.

Soudain, j'entendis des applaudissements dans mon dos et je vis Sasuke frappant dans ses mains.

- Je vois que Jiraya t'a peut-être appris une ou deux choses finalement, sourit-il sournoisement.

- La prochaine fois laisse-moi m'acheter mon propre costume celui-là n'était pas fait pour voler, répliquai-je balançant son vêtement en pleine figure, avec la coupe dans une des poches du veston.

- Pourquoi l'avoir pris alors? Je voulais seulement rendre le jeu plus amusant et comme tu peux le voir, l'aube se lève, dit Sasuke

Je regardai au loin et en effet le soleil montrait ses premiers rayons. Le roi des voleurs prit la coupe dans le veston avant de sourire.

- Deuxième épreuve réussi, bon courage pour la dernière, dit-il commençant à partir, conseil: repose-toi bien avant.

J'écarquillai les yeux alors que je posai contre un arbre le plus proche. Il n'y avait pas à dire ce type allait me tuer un jour où l'autre.

Je retournai à l'auberge où Jiraya me félicita d'avoir été au top niveau dans le vol de la coupe. Je n'arrivai pas à croire ce que je faisais, je passai des épreuves pour être dans la guilde de ce Sasuke de malheur.

Soudain, le pigeon de la dernière fois apparut et ce fut Jiraya qui le prit alors que j'étais affalé dans mon lit.

- Il n'a pas osé, souffla mon mentor

- Comment ça? Demandai-je à moitié endormi

- Ta prochaine épreuve, mon petit gars aura lieu demain. Tu dois récupérer la couronne d'un Dragon dans une montagne non loin d'ici, cette fois-ci, tu auras droit à tes pouvoirs mais il s'agit d'un dragon quelque peu coléreux, expliqua Jiraya, entre autre cette fois c'est soit tu réussis l'épreuve, soit tu meurs.

* * *

Reviews?

Aimé ou pas?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde! Finalement j'ai réussi^^ et je suis plutôt contente d'ailleurs^^. Voilà le chapitre que vous attendiez. Donc comme toujours, je la poste mais je ne sais pas du tout si vous l'aurez demain tout dépend du temps que je mets à écrire le chapitre 5, car comme vous avez pu le remarquer, j'écris de plus en plus de chapitre long^^. Malheureusement, le sadisme n'est toujours pas parti...**

**Réponses **

**Kitsune: Oui ne t'en fait pas il y aura bien du yaoi, c'est juste qu'ici je mets vraiment le début des débuts (et je m'excuse si tu trouves ceci un peu long. Mais normalement dans ce chapitre il y a un petit truc subtile^^). Il y aura bien du SasuNaru et sans doute également un lemon^^.**

**Voilà! J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite^^.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

Il n'y avait plus rien à dire, Sasuke était un fou, une personne saine d'esprit n'enverrait pas quelqu'un devant un dragon et encore moins pour une couronne. Le pire dans l'histoire c'était soit réussir l'épreuve soit me faire tuer. Je n'avais donc aucun solution à ce problème de fou.

Je soupirai allonger sur mon lit, demain aura lieu la fameuse épreuve. J'avais dormi toute la journée pour mon plus grand malheur car je savais que c'était sans doute mon dernier jour, si je pus dire vivant. Malheureusement, Jiraya me surveillait comme toujours il était de mèche avec le sadique. Il était compatissant pendant cinq minutes avant de jouer au chien de garde.

Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi peu de personne réussissait à rentrer dans la guilde de Sasuke, surtout avec un sélectionneur aussi irrespectueux. Il n'y avait pas à dire l'estime que j'ai de lui et bien en dessous de zéro, s'il avait un jour dépassé le zéro. Je soupirai, j'étais fatigué et pire que tout je vouais une haine sans nom envers un voleur dont je ne citerai pas de nom.

- Naruto va te détendre dans les sources d'eau chaudes, me conseilla mon mentor. Je fronçai les sourcils, voilà de nouveau le Jiraya qui compatit à ma souffrance.

Je me levai me disant que c'était une bonne idée. Je pris un peignoir et une serviette. Je rentrai dans les vestiaires enlevant mes vêtements, je les mis dans un panier pour mettre la serviette sur mes hanches. J'ouvris la porte et je remarquai qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans l'eau.

Je fermai la porte et avant d'entrer dans l'eau j'enlevai ma serviette. La chaleur détendait tous mes muscles. Il n'y avait pas à dire les sources d'eau chaudes faisaient un bien fou.

Soudain, je vis une silhouette s'avancer vers moi, mais j'y passai outre. La personne voulait sans doute sortir du bain.

- Tiens, dit une voix.

Je déglutis connaissant à force la terrible voix de Sasuke. Ce dernier était là, me regardant avec un regard totalement neutre de sentiment. Il vint s'installer à mes côtés mais je m'éloignai de manière imperceptible. Un silence s'était formé entre nous, je regardai mon compagnon de bain et je remarquai que ses cheveux étaient imbibés d'eau, certaines mèches collaient son visage pâle. Quelques gouttes tombaient de ses cheveux humides s'écoulant sur ses paupières closes. Je me mis à admirer son torse qui semblait briller avec les gouttes d'eau présentes sur sa peau opaline. Ses muscles étaient bien visibles et il respirait la puissance. Je me mis à rougir, me rendant compte que je le mâtais.

J'entendis un petit rire à côté de moi.

- Je savais que j'attirai la convoitise mais à ce point, dit-il

- Pardon? M'étonnai-je

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas senti ton regard sur moi, sourit Sasuke me regardant de ses prunelles sombres, au moins tu garderas un dernier souvenir plutôt agréable.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi te regarder serait un souvenir agréable! Et pourquoi le dernier? Je vais la réussir cette épreuve et je vais te montrer que je suis bien plus fort que tu ne le penses! M'exclamai-je

- Dans ce cas, montre-moi que tu es un homme et affronte le dragon, répliqua-t-il

- Tu as raison, d'ailleurs, je vais l'affronter maintenant ton dragon! Rétorquai-je coupant cour à notre conversation.

Je sortis du bain furibond m'habillant rapidement et je quittai l'auberge. J'étais plutôt content qu'il fasse nuit comme ça personne ne pouvait me voir.

Jiraya m'avait expliqué que le dragon vivait dans une montagne non loin d'ici. Je souris en voyant la montagne, d'un côté c'était la seule dans les parages. Elle était entourée par une verdure luxuriante et sans doute dangereuse.

Je me mis à courir pour éviter que Jiraya ne parte pour m'ordonner de partir demain. Je voulais montrer à ce Sasuke que j'étais capable de m'en sortir les doigts dans le nez. Croire que je vais mourir, il ne me connaissait pas, et ce n'était sans doute pas ce type à la coupe de cheveux en cul de canard qui allait me critiquer. Super maintenant, j'étais remonté comme la dernière fois, comment je le savais? Je laissais une rivière de glace à chacun de mes pas.

J'inspirai et j'expirai pour reprendre un minimum mon sang froid, sachez qu'il n'y a aucune ironie dans ma phrase!

J'étais rapidement sorti de la ville et je me tenais devant une immense forêt. Cette dernière était sombre et plutôt effrayante mais je devais rentrer, pour montrer à ce Sasuke de malheur de quel bois était fait un Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. J'entrai dans la forêt suivant le sentier sous mes pieds. Je me maudis mentalement de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre une arme pour me battre si besoin. D'un côté, j'avais le droit d'utiliser mes pouvoirs et avec le froid de cette forêt la glace se solidifiera plus facilement.

J'écarquillai les yeux, le froid? Je frappai un arbre à mes côtés, rageant de nouveau contre Sasuke. Il savait pertinemment que je prenais tout au premier degré et je n'avais pas vu la subtilité. La nuit, il faisait froid, c'était le meilleur moment pour moi de partir à la quête de la couronne. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Sasuke utilisait n'importe quel moyen pour parvenir à ses fins. J'étais presque sur que Jiraya savait que le roi des voleurs était dans les bains quand je disais qu'ils étaient de mèche.

Soudain, quelque chose tomba de l'arbre que j'avais frappé tantôt et je fus surpris en voyant un petit homme tout joufflu. Ses longs cheveux châtains tirant vers le roux encadraient son visage plutôt enrobé. Deux spirales étaient visibles sur ses joues potelées. L'homme ou le nain se frottait le crâne où je pouvais presque voir une bosse se former.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention! Râla le petit être.

- Euh... Pardon, soufflai-je

- Pardon? Je vais vous en donner du "pardon", il vous arrive d'aller contre un arbre et de frapper la maison de quelqu'un, répliqua le nain.

- Quand on veut voir la personne, répondis-je bêtement

- Vous voulez jouer au plus malin avec moi, s'énerva-t-il et je mis à me reculer.

- Non, pas du tout, j'ignorai que quelqu'un habitait là. Si j'avais su je me serais énervé autrement, dis-je paniqué

- Pourquoi vous êtes énervé? demanda le nain d'une voix suspecte.

Je fronçai les sourcils au pire au point où j'en étais quelqu'un pouvait bien recevoir ma frustration.

- Ecoutez, je n'avais aucun intérêt à frapper votre maison-arbre. Je suis énervé contre un garçon qui a une coupe vraiment ridicule du nom de Sasuke Uchimachin truc muche ou quelque soit son nom de famille. Ce type m'a fait passer deux épreuves pour rentrer dans sa guilde mais le truc c'est que j'ignore comment fonctionne une guilde. Mon mentor est de mèche avec lui et là je dois aller chercher la couronne d'un dragon qui se trouve en haut de cette montagne car j'ai perdu mon sang-froid comme maintenant contre ce crétin de Sasuke, explosai-je dès que j'ai parlé de Sasuke

- Du calme jeune homme, tenta le nain, je sais qu'on dit que c'est bien de laisser éclater sa colère mais vous votre colère crée une magnifique rivière de glace. Vous êtes un hérétique, n'est-ce pas? Dans ce cas, je vais vous aider à trouver cette fameuse couronne.

- Mais...

- Ce Sasuke n'a jamais dit que vous n'avez pas le droit à un petit coup de main, sourit le petit être, d'ailleurs, mon nom est Choji, Choji Akimichi.

- Naruto, souris-je, vous allez m'aider à trouver cette couronne.

- Je connais ce bois comme ma poche ne vous en faîtes pas mais les étapes sont difficiles pour arriver jusqu'au dragon.

Je soupirai et je suivis mon guide dans la forêt. En effet, elle était vraiment dense. Le froid enivrait le bois, même certaines branches d'arbre étaient gelées, le sol craquelait sous nos pas.

J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant devant nous un marais. Ce dernier semblait immense et extrêmement boueux. Une odeur nauséabonde emplit mes narines, elle était mélangée de crasse et d'une odeur de mort. Le nain passa devant m'indiquant de faire très attention aux endroits où je posai mes pieds. J'hochai la tête suivant le petit être devant moi. L'atmosphère était un peu inquiétante, je n'entendais rien du tout à part nos pas. Le marais était aussi silencieux que le reste de la forêt.

Soudain, j'eus l'impression quelque chose avait remué dans l'eau crasseuse. Je fronçai les sourcils alors que Choji m'ordonner presque de me dépêcher. J'avançai un pas quand tout à coup, je sentis qu'une chose avait attrapé ma jambe, me la serrant fortement. Je paniquai surtout en voyant la chose me tirer dans l'eau. Je pus apercevoir des yeux rouges sangs près de la surface.

Je concentrai mes pouvoirs sur ma jambe captive et je gelai mon opposant. Je cassai la glace avant de m'éloigner le plus rapidement de la zone. Un énorme monstre en sortit et il semblait furieux. Il ressemblait à un énorme calamar géant, mais ses longs crocs aiguisés comme des lames de rasoir, ses yeux aux teintes rubis, me fit persuader que ce n'était pas qu'un calamar.

- Le Kraken! s'exclama Choji, courez Naruto!

Je me remis à courir alors que le monstre tentacule me poursuivait, je me concentrai et je créai de la glace sous mes pieds. Une rivière de glace se forma rapidement et elle rependit. Je me mis à glisser sur la surface gelée attrapant Choji au passage. Le Kraken était toujours à nos trousses.

- Si jamais je m'en sors vivant, je tue Sasuke, m'énervai-je

- Pour l'instant, il faut rester en vie, paniqua le nain.

Soudain, le Kraken frappa la rivière de glace de sa tentacule nous coupant le passage. Je fronçai les sourcils, je tendis ma main et de la glace sortit gelant la tentacule de notre opposant. Je sautai par dessus sous les acclamations de Choji. Nous fûmes vite arrêter par une importante descente. Je regardai derrière nous et le monstre était toujours à nos trousses

- On n'a pas le choix, soufflai-je au nain, accrochez-vous bien!

Je créai une autre rivière de glace et nous sautions dessus glissant sur les fesses. Le Kraken se mit lui aussi à glisser derrière nous. Je fronçai les sourcils touchant délicatement la glace. Des murs épais en glace se formèrent derrière nous stoppant la progression de notre ennemi. Je fus heureux de ma victoire et je tirai la langue à mon adversaire.

- Naruto, paniqua Choji me tirant de mes pensées.

Je paniquai en voyant que ma rivière de glace se terminait dans un fossé. Je créai une voute avant le fossé et arriver dessus, elle nous envoya dans les airs et je fabriquai une nouvelle rivière de glace qu'on descendit tout aussi facilement.

Une fois le fossé passé, nous étions hors de danger. Je stoppai la création de glace et je m'effondrai sur le sol.

- C'était impressionnant, on peut recommencer? demanda Choji heureux.

- Une prochaine fois peut-être, soufflai-je difficilement

- Vos pouvoirs sont vraiment géniaux, s'exclama le nain, comme vous avez stoppé ce Kraken alors qu'il allait nous dévorer, vraiment je vous dis, vous êtes fantastiques.

Je me redressai et je remarquai que nous étions au pied de la montagne. Je n'arrivai pas à le croire que nous y étions enfin. Ma dernière épreuve commençait ici. Je regardai sur le côté gauche et je vis des escaliers. Je soupirai me disant que je devais monter des centaines de marche avant d'arriver à mon but.

Je me remotivai commençant à prendre les escaliers. Choji me suivit et nous commençons à monter l'effroyable montagne. Plus j'avançai plus l'air devenait chaud et insoutenable. Ma glace ne pourra pas se solidifier dans une pareille fournaise, elle ne ferait que s'évaporer. Je continuai de monter jusqu'à la dernière marche. Je souris me disant qu'enfin j'allai sortir de ce four. Mais je ne vis aucun dragon, tout ce que je voyais n'était qu'une forêt détruite sous les flammes. Aucune feuille ne poussait, l'écorce était sombre. J'allai vers un arbre, il était aussi froid que la glace signe qu'il était mort.

- C'est la malédiction du dragon, un dragon ne peut rester qu'à un endroit que s'il fait chaud, expliqua Choji

J'écarquillai les yeux, avant de continuer à avancer à travers la forêt morte. Au loin, je vis une arche en pierre assez vieille et je courus vers elle. Je n'en revenais pas, j'étais presque nez à nez avec le fameux dragon. Ce dernier avait de magnifique écaille rubis, sa crinière était d'un jaune dorée. Le monstre était gros et imposant prenant presque tout l'endroit où il vivait. Une chance pour moi, il dormait profondément. Je devais quand même rester prudent ne sachant si ce dragon avait le sommeil léger ou non.

Je fis le signe du silence à Choji, lui demandant de rester ici. D'ailleurs, il semblait plutôt heureux que je lui propose ça. Je me mis à marcher sur la pointe des pieds cherchant du regard la fameuse couronne. Elle n'était nulle part, je faillis m'étrangler en voyant que le dragon l'avait sur lui, précisément à son "doigt" comme une bague. La prochaine fois que je vois Sasuke je me promets de le tuer avec la couronne.

Je m'avançai lentement vers le dragon, faisant attention à l'endroit où je marchai. J'allai vers sa patte, j'étais paniqué à cause de la taille de la griffe du monstre. Je pris la couronne délicatement, la retirant du "doigt" du dragon. Je me retournai et je vis Choji sur le point d'éternuer. Je lui fis un "non" avec la tête lui suppliant de se retenir. Malheureusement, il éternua fortement. Je déglutis en sentant un mouvement derrière moi. Sans chercher à savoir ce que c'était, je me mis à courir.

Je sentais que derrière moi le dragon était bien réveillé car j'entendis ses pas marteler le sol. Je pris Choji avec moi, nous arrivions rapidement vers les escaliers. Le dragon se rapprochait dangereusement de nous et s'en réfléchir je créai une rivière de glace sur les escaliers, nous étions repartis pour glisser sur les fesses. J'avais vraiment du mal à garder la glace solide avec la chaleur de la montagne. J'étais de plus en plus épuisé. Surtout que sans m'aider, le dragon se mettait à cracher du feu, augmentant la température.

J'étais fichu mais je pus enfin sourire en voyant le début de la forêt. Je me relevai rapidement allant dans la forêt. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant Sasuke. Ce dernier me sourit avant de créer une boule de feu et il la lança sur le dragon. Ce dernier semblait énerver et il crachait son feu sur nous mais je vis Choji sauter de mes bras agrandissant sa main de manière disproportionnée.

- Désolé Sasuke, dit Choji

- Tu as rempli ta part, répondit Sasuke lançant une boule électrique sur le dragon qui repartit, a-t-il réussi l'épreuve?

- Oui messire, je m'excuse d'ailleurs il aurait pu réussir mais j'ai éternué réveillant le dragon, répondit le nain

- Je vois, souffla le roi des voleurs, Naruto, tu as réussi la troisième et dernière étape. Bienvenu dans la guilde de Konoha.

Sasuke vint vers moi et Choji me sourit, je n'en revenais pas j'avais réussi l'épreuve, je faisais désormais parti de la guilde.

Je ne pus profiter de ce moment de joie car je ne sentais plus aucun de mes membres bouger. La seule chose que j'eus sentis c'était un torse, celui de Sasuke

- Je t'en ai fait baver Naruto mais le pari en valait la chandelle, entendis-je avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Reviews?

Alors vous avez aimé ou non?

Laissez vos avis^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde! J'ai réussi à finir le chapitre 5^^, donc finalement je vais garder cette histoire de tome mais je pense n'en faire que deux (entre autre pas beaucoup). Pour les chapitres, j'ignore toujours combien je vais en faire, mais je sais comment le premier va se terminer^^ (c'est déjà un bon point). Je m'excuse auprès des personnes, pour ceux qui n'avaient peut-être pas vu que j'avais posté la suite sur le fandom Naruto. **

**En tout cas, la prochaine fois, je penserai plus à poster le soir si besoin où le week end mais après 9 heures. Je remercie les personnes qui ont lu et laissez un review. Je vous remercie en espérant que la suite vous plaise^^.**

**Sinon je tenais à m'excuser si vous trouvez que le SasuNaru est un peu long à venir...**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

.

.

.

_**Chapitre 5**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_La neige, de magnifiques flocons qui tombaient du ciel de manière désordonné et aléatoire. Je m'avançai pour capturer l'un de ses morceaux de pluie gelée. Ma main toucha délicatement l'un d'eux. Ce dernier grossit à vue d'œil formant la forme d'un flocon. _

_J'écarquillai les yeux le voyant remonter vers le ciel avant de s'éclater en plusieurs éclats lumineux. Je regardai les morceaux de lumière qui ressemblaient à des paillettes. C'était magnifique, je voyais enfin toute la beauté de la neige et je n'étais pas déçu._

_Comment une si petite chose insignifiante peu devenir aussi belle. Je remarquai que mes joues saignèrent encore mais j'y passai outre, j'étais tellement obnubilé par ce que je voyais que je m'en fichais du sang qui tombait sur la couche blanche. _

_Soudain, un petit éclat attira mon attention, je m'avançai et je vis de nouveau du rouge comme du sang. Je me baissai et je vis un morceau de glace recouvert par du sang vers sa pointe. J'écarquillai les yeux me demandant ce que ça voulait dire? Un mal de tête me prit rapidement et j'hurlai tellement la douleur me perçait le crâne. Des piques de glace sortirent de terre m'entourant comme pour me protéger, la douleur était insoutenable. _

_J'entendais des voix dans ma tête mais elles étaient impossibles à identifier. _

_- Réveille-toi! Réussis-je à entendre._

_J'ouvris lentement mes yeux, je dormais? Ou plutôt tout ceci était un rêve?_

_- Réveille-toi Naruto! Recommença-t-elle d'une voix chaleureuse._

_A qui appartenait-elle?_

XXX

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux me redressant vivement dans mon lit. Ma respiration se fit nettement plus rapide et saccadée qu'à l'accoutumer, j'avais l'impression d'avoir couru sous des flammes ardentes.

Soudain, je me rappelai de l'épreuve, Choji le nain, le Kraken qui avait failli nous manger, le dragon, la couronne, l'éternuement et Sasuke qui nous avait sauvés. Je rougis me rappelant comment il nous avait sauvés du dragon et que sans doute j'ai du m'évanouir dans ses bras, la honte.

Je remarquai que ma chambre n'était pas celle des sources chaudes, celle-ci était nettement plus spacieuse et comporter qu'un seul lit et non deux, quelques meubles tel qu'un bureau, une table de nuit. Je pouvais également apercevoir une autre pièce qui devait être la salle de bain. Je me laissai de nouveau pousser dans le lit. J'étais d'ailleurs surpris, le lit était moelleux, il changeait drôlement de celui que j'avais eu à l'auberge. Je me sentais bien dedans.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit violemment sur une personne plutôt curieuse, je fermai rapidement mes yeux, tentant de faire croire à la personne que je dormais encore. Cette dernière soupira fortement.

- Sasuke aurait du faire attention. Franchement, ce garçon a perdu énormément d'énergie, affronté un dragon alors qu'il fabrique de la glace, il va m'entendre! s'exclama la voix qui m'affirmait que c'était une fille, regardez moi en plus tous ces séquelles, ce garçon a du en baver. Une chance qu'Itachi n'a pas vu ça car frère ou pas s'il a besoin de remonter les bretelles de Sasuke il le fera sans retenu.

Je sentais que la jeune femme était plutôt énervée donc je préférais faire le mort. Je retenais des grimaces en sentant les mains peu délicates de la personne sur ma peau. La prochaine fois, je m'occuperai de panser mes blessures tout seul.

Le moment de douleur se finit et la personne sortie. Je me réveillai soupirant, me disant que la personne était un tyran d'être aussi brute avec un blessé. Je quittai mon lit, vêtu d'un tee-shirt blanc et d'un short noir. J'ouvris la porte regardant à droite et à gauche. Je soufflai de soulagement en ne voyant personne dans le couloir. Malheureusement, j'avais un choix soit partir à droite soit à gauche. Je fronçai les sourcils décidant finalement de partir à droite.

Tout d'un coup, des voix retentirent et je courus dans la direction opposée où je vis une bifurcation. Je regardai au loin et je vis des enfants jouer avec leurs main, l'un d'eux faisait sortir des fusées de la paume de sa main. J'écarquillai les yeux comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un hérétique. Je m'en allai discrètement partant de l'endroit.

Une fenêtre était devant moi et je l'ouvris. Je m'agrippai sur le rebord avant de sauter souplement pour atterrir sur un sol plutôt dur. Je n'en revenais pas du monde qu'il y avait. Je marchai dans la grande rue bondée où je pouvais apercevoir des articles totalement différents de ce que j'avais l'habitude de trouver dans un marché.

Soudain, un commerçant cria au voleur et je me retournai pour le voir le vendeur étendre son bras pour attraper le petit chenapan qui riait aux éclats. J'écarquillai les yeux surpris de voir un commerçant montrer aussi impunément son pouvoir. Je regardai autour de moi et personne semblait outré ou choqué de voir une telle scène. Je continuai d'avancer entre les différentes étables. Lorsque j'entendis des personnes courir.

Je me retournai et je vis des personnes partant un masque. Ces derniers semblaient chercher quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Les commerçants semblaient s'être tus devant les individus qui vinrent d'arriver. J'entendis discrètement deux femmes parler.

- Les forces spéciales? Que font-ils là? S'étonna l'une d'elle

- L'Hokage veut surement quelqu'un. Une personne très importante car pour utiliser les forces spéciales. Dis-moi tu as entendu parler de l'enfant? Chuchota l'autre

- Oui celui qui était arrivé il y a peu de temps, continua la première.

Je fronçai les sourcils continuant à marcher car finalement il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Soudain, un des membres hurla un "il est là!". Je me retournai et je vis l'homme qui semblait me pointer.

- Oui c'est bien monsieur Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, dit un des forces spéciales.

J'écarquillai les yeux comprenant qu'ils venaient pour moi. Je me remis à courir et je les avais entendus hurler que je m'échappais. Je ne connaissais aucune rue, c'était difficile pour moi de savoir où je partais et où j'allais mais je ne voulais pas me faire attraper. Leurs pas se rapprochèrent rapidement de moi et je concentrai ma glace sous mes pieds. Je souris en entendant certains membres tomber sur le sol désormais gelé.

Je bifurquai dans une petite rue. Je soupirai de soulagement en les voyant continuer tout droit. Je souris me disant que finalement j'avais réussi à les semer. Je me retournai et je percutai quelqu'un.

- Toujours à fuir et à frapper mon torse, dit une voix qui me fit tressaillir des pieds à la tête ou à l'inverse, en vérité, je ne savais du tout de quel côté.

Je me reculai pour voir Sasuke. Mais pourquoi n'arrête-t-il pas de me suivre? J'avais l'impression qu'il me suit toujours. Je commençai à repartir mais je remarquai que plus j'avançai et plus la fin de la ruelle était loin.

- Un Genjutsu, soufflai-je, libère-moi immédiatement!

Je ne savais pas s'il m'avait écouté ou non mais le décor changea de nouveau. Je me sentais mal et épuiser. Mon estomac était tout retourné et j'étais sur d'être devenu affreusement pâle.

- Ne vomis pas, dit Sasuke d'un ton autoritaire.

Je repris peu à peu connaissance me rendant compte qu'il me portait sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac. J'essayai de le frapper malheureusement mes mains étaient attachées derrière mon dos par des cordes plutôt solides. Je fronçai les sourcils ordonnant à Sasuke de me libérer sur le champ et il m'ignorait royalement. Je rougis de honte voyant que j'hurlai au beau milieu de la rue commerçante et que tous les regards étaient sur nous.

Le pire était sans doute comment j'étais. Je me promis que Sasuke allait me payer. Ce dernier sourit sournoisement.

- C'est toi qui as voulu que je te libère du Genjutsu, sourit-il me regardant du coin de l'œil.

Si seulement, je pouvais le faire revenir sur Terre pour lui faire comprendre qu'on ne se moquait pas de moi indéfiniment et sans en payer le prix.

Sasuke s'arrêta quelques secondes devant un immense bâtiment où il soupirait discrètement mais assez fort pour que je l'entende. Il ouvrit la porte et le roi des voleurs avança doucement. Nous étions entrés dans le bâtiment et Sasuke marcha dans un long couloir avant de s'arrêter devant une autre porte, il frappa ce qui d'ailleurs me surpris grandement. Une voix l'autorisa à rentrer et mon compagnon ouvrit la porte pour avancer dans ce qui semblait être un bureau.

Le roi des voleurs me fit assoir sur un siège juste devant un bureau. Les liens qui retenaient mes poignets disparurent et je compris que je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir. Dans la pièce plutôt spacieuse, il y avait deux hommes derrière le bureau, rempli de paperasse en tout genre, qui bloquait les fenêtres. Derrière moi, il y avait Sasuke et un homme étrange, ils étaient devant la porte couleur bordeaux. L'homme qui était avec le roi des voleurs, semblait assez jeune malgré que ses cheveux gris argentés démontrent le contraire. Un masque sombre voilait son nez et ses lèvres. Je fronçai me demandant ce que cet homme cachait. Il possédait un œil borgne cachait sous un bandeau où il y avait un sigle plutôt étonnant.

Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre devant moi et j'écarquillai les yeux voyant une masse entre les papiers qui surplombaient le bureau. Je reculai de ma chaise alors qu'un bâillement sonore retentit dans la pièce. Un éternuement suivit le bâillement, les feuilles s'envolèrent dans la pièce et je vis finalement à peu près la personne. Je n'en revenais pas, je passai de l'homme à Sasuke. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient attachés maladroitement au niveau de sa nuque. Mes cheveux couleurs corbeaux s'en échappaient, ses yeux avaient la magnifique couleur de la nuit alors que sa peau reflétait la lune comme Sasuke. Deux immenses cernes étaient marqués sur son visage, rendant le personnage encore plus inquiétant.

Ce dernier enleva son élastique avant de rattacher ses longs cheveux de manière ordonné. Un des hommes qui gardait la fenêtre se déplaça pour récupérer les feuilles volantes pour les poser au sol juste à côté du bureau en bois sombre.

- Ravi de te rencontrer enfin Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, mon frère m'a parlé de toi, ainsi que Jiraya cela va sans dire, dit l'homme derrière son bureau, je suis le chef de la guilde, mon nom est Itachi Uchiha...

- Attendez! Ce n'est pas Sasuke le chef? M'étonnai-je coupant le discours de l'homme

- Sache Naruto qu'on ne coupe pas la parole de quelqu'un, dit le chef, pour mon imbécile de frère, il n'est en aucun cas le chef de la guilde. Il n'est que le sélectionneur.

Itachi se leva de son bureau allant vers la fenêtre pour regarder la cité en contre bas.

- Cette ville se nomme Konoha, c'est une ville où sont réunis un grand nombre d'hérétique qui cherche à être en sécurité. Konoha est une ville cachée et il y en a d'autre. Chaque ville possède sa propre guilde et ses propres lois.

- Mais c'est où exactement? Demandai-je, vous ne craignez pas que le roi vienne jusqu'ici?

- Non car nous sommes sur une partie cachée du continent, Naruto. Tu as dormi pendant toute une semaine et dans un état plutôt critique. Ton corps n'avait pas l'habitude d'être autant sollicité surtout lors de ton épreuve avec le dragon, expliqua Itachi fusillant quelqu'un dans mon dos et je compris qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke car ce dernier regarda ailleurs, ton corps n'est pas adapté à une forte chaleur, contrairement à Sasuke. Il faisait trop chaud largement plus chaud que dans une source d'eau chaude.

J'écarquillai les yeux avant de regarder à mon tour Sasuke qui ne regarda personne.

- Je me suis occupé de son cas, ne t'en fais pas, sourit Itachi, Jiraya également. Choji s'est également fait remonter les bretelles par Sasuke et ensuite par moi. Le dragon n'était censé se réveiller. Mon frère avait été clair dessus que si tout allait bien, tu ne réveillerais pas le dragon. Il ne s'était pas trompé sur ton compte.

- Excusez-moi, mais vous étiez d'accord pour toutes ses épreuves? M'étonnai-je

- Je ne laisse pas mon frère décider des épreuves pour rentrer dans la guilde sinon peu de personne pourrait rentrer. Mon frère est plutôt dur comme tu as pu le constater. Tes pouvoirs sont bien précieux pour les abandonner facilement, sourit Itachi

- Ils ne sont pas si extraordinaire, soufflai-je

- Détrompe-toi, peu de personne peuvent se vanter d'avoir vaincu un Kraken, d'avoir détruit un Genjutsu créé par un Uchiha et peu de personne vivante a réussi à blesser mon frère.

J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant en effet que Sasuke avait un pansement sur la joue. Ce n'était que maintenant que je m'en rendais compte. C'était l'endroit où je l'avais blessé avec un de mes piques de glace.

- Je t'ai convoqué dans mon bureau à cette heure de la matinée pour te souhaiter la bienvenue dans ma guilde, dit Itachi.

- Itachi, il serait peut-être temps de lui donner son nom de code, dit une voix et je vis que c'était l'étrange homme aux cheveux argentés.

Je fronçais les sourcils, qu'était-ce que cette histoire de nom de code?

- Où avais-je la tête? Sourit Itachi

- Pas sur les épaules, répliqua sèchement Sasuke mais tout le monde semblait l'ignorer sauf moi car j'étais plutôt surpris de voir qu'il était rustre avec tout le monde.

- Désormais Naruto, tu fais parti de la guilde, chacun d'entre nous avons un deuxième nom comme par exemple Sasuke c'est le roi des voleurs...

- Ce n'est pas le roi des voleurs à proprement dit? M'étonnai-je

- Je suis plus doué que toi dans un cambriolage, je l'aurai réussi sans aucun animal de compagnie et avant que le ciel ne s'éclaircisse, répliqua-t-il, le deuxième nom est un nom qui te correspond le mieux.

- Nous savons que tu es né au pays des neiges, nous avons donc pensé même décidé que ton deuxième nom qui te convenait le mieux est "Le prince des glaces".

* * *

Reviews?

Alors aimé ou pas?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello tout le monde! Voilà le chapitre que vous attendiez^^. Je m'excuse de l'avoir posté le matin mais là ça ne risquait rien^^.**

**Je remercie Nana du 33980 pour sa correction^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

"Le prince des glaces", ce nom chantonnait dans mes oreilles comme une douce mélodie. Cela faisait une demi-heure que j'avais laissé le chef de la guilde, me laissant réfléchir à ce nom de code. Je l'aimais bien mais il y avait quelque chose qui sonnait faux quand même.

Je vagabondai dans les rues de Konoha où les commerçants continuaient de vendre leurs produits avec beaucoup d'entrain. Il n'était pas loin de midi et mon ventre réclamait à manger. Malheureusement, ma monnaie ne semblait pas convenir à cet endroit qui ne payait quand Lirries, la monnaie jumelle des Jerries. Les Lirries étaient largement moins chères que les Jerries donc les prix étaient accessibles à tous, un Lirry équivaut à dix Jerries.

Je devais me rendre dans la banque de la cité pour transformer quelques Jerries en Lirries. Une fois la transaction finit, je repartis dans la zone commerçante pour me trouver un petit coin où manger.

Soudain, une main se posa sur mon épaule, je me retournai pour voir mon mentor, Jiraya.

- Allons manger des ramens, je t'invite, sourit-il

Je le suivis dans les différentes rues avant d'arriver devant un petit restaurant. L'endroit était plutôt chic et tranquille. De là où on était, nous pouvions voir le bâtiment où j'étais tantôt pour voir Itachi. Jiraya m'incita à entrer. Le restaurant était convivial et chaleureux. Voilà, un endroit où je reviendrai souvent. Le chef cuisinier nous salua avec beaucoup d'entrain et nous proposa des places. Une fois assit, il prit nos commandes, Jiraya sourit et dit nos commandes étant donné que je n'étais pas habitué à ce restaurant.

- Je suis allé voir Itachi, il m'a dit que tu es finalement allé le voir sous la contrainte de Sasuke, dit mon mentor pour commencer la conversation.

- Hn, répondis-je touchant du bout des doigts la carafe d'eau.

- Ecoute Naruto, au sujet de ton deuxième nom...

- Je l'aime bien mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne me va pas, le coupai-je posant ma main sous mon menton.

- Détrompe-toi, ce nom te convient parfaitement c'était quand même moi qui l'avais proposé à l'assemblé durant ton sommeil. Sasuke était d'ailleurs le seul d'accord. Il trouvait que ce nom te convenait parfaitement et personne ne le contredit. La parole de ce garçon est comme une parole d'évangile. C'est comme ça que ton nom "Le prince des glaces" a été adopté.

- Sasuke a été d'accord pour ce nom? M'étonnai-je alors que le chef vint avec nos repas fumants. Je le remerciai et me mis à déguster mes ramens.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point Sasuke a été impressionné par tes pouvoirs. Pour toi, ils ne représentent peut-être rien mais pour beaucoup tes pouvoirs sont extraordinaires.

Je baissai ma tête, encore ces compliments mais contrairement à beaucoup de personne ma glace était un peu inutile. Les pouvoirs de Sasuke étaient largement plus intéressant que les miens le feu et la foudre, en prime il pouvait créer des illusions. Itachi avait beau me dire tout ça je trouvais qu'il exagérait.

- D'ailleurs quelle marque vas-tu te faire pour ton entrée à la guilde? me demanda Jiraya

- Comment ça? M'étonnai-je

- Itachi ne t'en a pas parlé. Je vais t'expliquer, lorsque tu rentres dans une guilde tu dois soit te faire percer une partie du corps ou tu as un tatouage. Par exemple, mes tatouages sont ses deux traits rouges sous mes yeux, expliqua mon mentor

- Je n'y ai pas réfléchi, soufflai-je, Sasuke, il a quoi?

- Un tatouage, trois virgules près de son cou, me répondit-il

- Itachi?

- Itachi est l'Hokage donc lui, il possède une bague avec le sigle de Konoha mais il a également un tatouage sur son bras gauche.

Je me mis à réfléchir.

- Je pense que je vais me faire un tatouage, dis-je

- Prépare-le vu que c'est demain, sourit Jiraya, viens, je vais te raccompagner à ta chambre.

Je retournai dans l'internat où je séjournai temporairement le temps qu'on me trouve un logement dans Konoha. J'avais appris une chose surprenante d'ailleurs de la part d'Itachi, deux hérétiques pouvaient effectivement donner naissance à des enfants hérétiques. Enfin, je m'en doutais mais c'était pour cela qu'il y avait plein d'enfant qui hurlait des "mamans" à longueur de journée me rappelant à quel point j'étais seul.

Dans ma chambre, j'entrouvris ma fenêtre pour regarder le soleil. Au loin, je vis un bord de mer me disant que cet endroit était magnifique. Les hypocrites ne semblaient pas existés et les parents n'abandonnaient pas leurs enfants. J'étais dans un autre univers où je ne devais pas avoir peur de qui j'étais ou de ce dont j'étais capable.

"Le prince des glaces", je souris en repensant à ce nom, vraiment il était étrange qu'il m'aille. Ce nom allait mieux à Sasuke qu'à, je n'étais pas si froid que ça par rapport à lui. Mais depuis mon enfance, tout n'était qu'ironie, je ne ressemblais pas à un garçon qui contrôlait la glace autant physiquement que mentalement. Je souris prenant une feuille dessinant quelque chose qui allait casser l'ironie que je traînais depuis des années.

Le lendemain, le jour du tatouage était finalement arrivé. Itachi et Sasuke ainsi que Jiraya m'avaient accompagné. Pour me "soutenir", avaient dis le roi des voleurs et mon mentor, quand à Itachi c'était parce qu'il était "normal" que le chef de la guilde voit le tatouage que j'avais choisi. Mais je refusai catégoriquement de lui montrer. C'était une surprise.

- Où voulez-vous que je vous le fasse? me demanda le tatoueur.

Ce dernier avait des cheveux tirant vers le roux orangé. Ses yeux chocolat me regardaient avec une certaine lueur, comme il était heureux. Ainsi que de le commencer. Il avait énormément de piercing sur le visage, son nom était Yahiko mais son nom de code était Pain.

- Sur le ventre, déclarai-je sûr de moi étonnant tout l'assemblé. Jiraya vint vers moi

- Tu sais Naruto. On ne le fait pas anesthésie ! s'exclama mon mentor

- Je le sais mais je veux le faire là, dis-je suivant Pain dans l'arrière boutique laissant les trois autres attendre mon retour.

J'expliquai à Yahiko comment je voyais mon futur tatouage et il semblait ravi de savoir que j'avais déjà prévu comment je le voulais.

Il prépara son matériel pour faire le tatouage, stérilisant ses instruments avec de l'alcool. Mes blessures étaient déjà cicatrisées et désormais j'attendais qu'on vienne me faire ce tatouage prouvant désormais que je faisais parti de la guilde. Pain commença son travail et je serrai fortement les dents alors que l'aiguille se plantait durement dans mon corps. C'était douloureux mais je ne voulais pas faire marche arrière, ce tatouage représentait beaucoup pour moi.

C'était le seul moment de ma vie où je pouvais enfin choisir ce que je voulais. On m'avait forcé à être un hérétique avec un élément qui ne me convenait pas, on m'avait fait passer des épreuves pour une guilde sans m'en parler, on m'avait choisi mon nom de code. Je voulais au moins choisir mon tatouage.

Des larmes coulèrent durement de mes yeux alors que je sentais l'aiguille faire ses traits sur mon ventre. Les contours allaient bientôt être finis il ne manquerait que le remplissage. Je serrai fort mes poings sur les coudes du fauteuil. Je soufflai doucement essayant de canaliser la douleur. Yahiko fit une légère pause pour mettre l'encre. Pain revint me demandant s'il pouvait continuer. J'hochai la tête alors qu'il reprit là où il s'était arrêté pour commencer le remplissage du tatouage. De nouveau, l'aiguille me fit drôlement souffrir mais l'endroit me faisait déjà tellement souffrir que je ne sentais presque rien.

Soudain, je serrai tellement fort les accoudoirs que de la glace sortit de mes mains étonnants le tatoueur.

- Vous êtes sur que vous voulez que je fasse ce tatouage? demanda-t-il

- Oui, j'en suis sur, soufflai-je

- Très bien, sourit Yahiko avant de reprendre le boulot

Après plusieurs minutes à lutter contre la douleur, le tatouage était enfin fini, quelques traces de sang étaient présentes mais je passai outre. Le tatouage était magnifique, je n'en revenais pas à quel point il était beau. Pain m'expliqua que pendant quelque temps, le tatouage risquait de me brûler. Il me donna une crème à mettre régulièrement sur le ventre. Je souris prenant mon haut pour faire voir le résultat aux personnes qui m'attendait.

Je passai le rideau où je vis tout le monde se redresser avant d'écarquiller les yeux sur mon tatouage bien visible sur mon ventre.

- Naruto, tu es sur? demanda Jiraya

- Pour une fois, je sais qui je suis, dis-je caressant mon tatouage du bout des doigts sans le toucher.

Il formait une spirale qui entourait mon nombril des sigles encadrés la spirale, certain partait en pique comme les rayons du soleil. Mon tatouage ressemblait à un soleil, voilà qui j'étais, un enfant qui brillait comme le soleil. Je souris du petit effet que j'avais réussi à faire. Je contrôlai peut-être la glace, j'étais peut-être un membre de la guilde, mon nom de code était peut-être "Le prince des glaces" mais pour moi, j'étais Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze celui qu'on surnommait "l'enfant soleil".

Tout le monde en restait bouche bée alors que je sortais du magasin sous la joie de Pain, heureux de voir que son travail était réussi. Tout le monde me regardait sortir de la boutique de tatouage et je remis mon tee-shirt, une légère brûlure me prit quand je sentis le tissu du vêtement se frotter contre mon nouveau tatouage.

Je partis vers ma chambre où je retirai mon tee-shirt pour un meilleur confort. Je touchai à peine mon tatouage pour éviter de subir une violente brûlure.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et je vis mon mentor. Ce dernier referma la porte avant de s'assoir sur mon lit pour regarder mon tatouage avant de soupirer en souriant.

- Vraiment Naruto, un soleil? dit-il sous le coup de la plaisanterie, on dirait d'ailleurs presque un vieux sceau qu'on utilisait pour enfermer un démon.

- C'est juste que j'avais besoin de casser cette image de maître des glaces juste une fois, soufflai-je, laissez-le moi et j'accepte le nom de "Prince des glaces".

- Naruto, tu n'as pas à faire du chantage pour obtenir ce que tu veux. Ton tatouage, c'est le tiens. J'ai été clair avec Sasuke et Itachi, ils n'ont rien à en redire. Surtout qu'une fois fait, un tatouage de Pain ne s'enlève pas, m'expliqua Jiraya, c'est le pouvoir de Yahiko, il te colle un tatouage jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.

- Tu veux dire que si j'avais demandé un canard...

- Tu l'aurais toujours gardé, répondit mon mentor, c'est pour cela que le choix du tatouage est important, plus que celui du piercing. Désormais Naruto, il te reste une dernière chose avant que tu ne deviennes réellement un membre de la guilde. Les missions et les vols se font que par groupe de deux. Tu auras un test de compatibilité à faire.

J'écarquillai les yeux, je ne serai donc pas tout seul, j'aurai un partenaire.

- Comment ça? M'étonnai-je

- Ici, avoir un partenaire c'est important que tu sois dans la guilde ou non...

- Attends! Comme un ou une fiancée! M'exclamai-je

- En quelque sorte, Naruto, tu as dix-huit ans, il serait tant que tu penses à avoir un ou une partenaire. Surtout, que pour le travail avoir un partenaire et plutôt important chaque membre de la guilde possède son propre partenaire.

- Sasuke a un ou une partenaire? M'étonnai-je

Jiraya rougit avant de toussoter.

- Non c'est bien le seul d'ailleurs, le pauvre, il a vingt et un ans et aucun partenaire, dit mon mentor

- Bien fait pour lui, d'un côté, il a un de ses caractères, répliquai-je

- Oui mais si tu devenais _son_ partenaire, sourit sournoisement Jiraya

- Il y a peu de chance, nous deux, on est vraiment trop différent, rétorquai-je, d'ailleurs, Jiraya c'est quoi ton nom de code.

- Le mien? Il est vraiment génial c'est... souffla-t-il faisant un roulement de tambour invisible, "Le grand ermite".

- Oui en gros ça ne change pas de "ero-sennin", soupirai-je, ils ont tout de suite vu que tu ne valais pas grand chose

Il me prit la tête avant de me la frotter de son poing.

- Espèce de petit insolent, sache que le grand Jiraya ne supporte pas qu'on se moque de lui. Mes pouvoirs sont impressionnants et tu le sais très bien!

- Oui, tu invoques des crapauds pour qu'ils t'aident à regarder dans les bains pour femmes, dis-je avec beaucoup de difficulté.

J'avais signé mon arrêt de mort car le poing appuya plus fortement sur ma tête et je ne pouvais plus bouger.

Soudain, je me retrouvai sous Jiraya qui maintenait mes deux mains de part et d'autre de ma tête avant de me regarder et de me sourire.

- En vérité, tu es devenu incroyablement mignon Naruto, sourit-il de manière perverse.

Je rougis commençant à me débattre.

- Viens voir Papa, Naruto, dit-il avançant ses lèvres vers moi.

Tout d'un coup, une boule de feu atterrit en plein sur le visage de Jiraya qui courut dans la salle de bain. Je me redressai et je vis Sasuke caler contre la porte, une boule de feu dans sa main avant de l'écraser.

- Pas d'acte pédophile, dit-il.

Je rougis alors que Jiraya revint avec des traces de brûlure sur le visage. Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés et il prit Sasuke par le col de son vêtement, lui hurlant ses quatre vérités mais le plus jeune semblait s'en balancer.

Je regardai la scène me demandant pourquoi Sasuke était intervenu? Après tout, Jiraya faisait souvent ce genre de chose quand il était en manque d'amour. Je baissai la tête, "un partenaire". Jiraya m'avait raconté un jour que son partenaire n'était autre qu'Orochimaru mais ce dernier l'avait trahi, lui et toute la guilde de Konoha. Mon mentor ne s'était jamais allongé sur le sujet, seulement pourquoi il ne faisait pas confiance à Orochimaru.

"Un partenaire", encore une chose que je n'allais pas décider. Si cela se trouvait, j'étais compatible avec personne comme Sasuke. Je sentis une petite douleur à la poitrine.

- Naruto, c'est l'heure, me dit Sasuke me coupant dans mes pensées

- Sasuke! Je n'ai pas fini avec toi, répliqua Jiraya

- Moi si, conclut-il en quittant la chambre. Je le suivis dès que je passai à côté de mon mentor, je vis un sourire réconfortant. Il était avec moi dans cette épreuve, pour une fois.

Je marchai derrière Sasuke qui semblait m'emmener dans le bâtiment de l'Hokage. Malheureusement, le roi des voleurs bifurqua dans une ruelle. J'écarquillai les yeux avant de le suivre dès que je fus dans la ruelle. Sasuke prit mon poignet pour me plaquer contre le mur. Je gémis de douleur sentant la roche dure contre mon dos.

- Sasuke? M'étonnai-je mais je me tus en voyant une chose étrange dans les yeux de mon opposant.

- Personne n'a le droit de te faire ça à part moi, dit-il plaquant ses lèvres contre les miennes.

* * *

Reviews?

Aimé ou pas


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello tout le monde! Voilà la suite que vous attendiez. Sauf que cette fois-là, petit cadeau un Pov Sasuke. Vous allez voir des choses que peut-être vous ne vous attendez pas, qui sait? En tout cas, je me suis amusée à écrire ce chapitre et me faire corriger par Nanadu33980. **

**Je m'excuse pour ce chapitre plutôt court, je crois que les mauvaises habitudes reviennent au galop (celle d'écrire des chapitres courts). Je vais essayer d'écrire un qui sera peu plus long pour vous faire plaisirs. En tout cas, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

_Le froid, qu'est-ce que je haïssais le froid. J'étais parti de Konoha sous les ordres de mon grand-frère. Je devais faire le ménage au pays de la neige et éliminer Orochimaru. Ce dernier avait été trouvé dans un manoir appartenant à une famille aristocrate qui recrutait__des hérétiques. Quels humains feraient une chose aussi idiote? Je croyais qu'on était des êtres qui ne devaient pas exister._

_Je vis les soldats royaux dans le fameux manoir et je me mis à courir pour arrêter Orochimaru avant eux. Je restai sur mes gardes et j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant un enfant plus jeune que moi, sortir d'une sorte de placard. Je fronçai les sourcils curieux de savoir ce que ce gamin faisait dans un endroit pareil._

_J'ouvris la porte et je fus surpris en voyant des piques de glace ainsi que des corps de serpent sur le sol. D'où venaient ces choses? Je partis à la poursuite du garçon et je le vis aux prises avec les soldats royaux. Une femme vint vers lui pour le frapper violemment. Je restai terrer dans l'ombre comme j'avais l'habitude._

_Soudain, je vis ma cible avancer. Je fronçai avant d'écarquiller les yeux je regardai le garçon totalement effrayé. Le soldat s'avança vers lui et ce dernier cria expulsant des piques de glace du sol. L'enfant transperça les soldats royaux ainsi que la femme qui était sa mère. Cette dernière avait fait un acte que je n'aurai jamais cru possible. Elle embrassa le front du petit garçon. _

_L'enfant pleurait la mort de sa mère et ce fut à ce moment qu'Orochimaru passa à l'action. J'allai intervenir mais un pique l'éloigna du garçon. Ce dernier se mit à courir. Le serpent allait lancer son plus gros reptile attraper le petit mais je l'en empêchai lançant une boule de feu qui brûla l'être rampant._

_Orochimaru se retourna surpris avant de me voir et de sourire._

_- Sasuke, quelle honte! Tu m'as privé d'un pouvoir fort intéressant, s'offensa-t-il_

_- Je ne te laisserai pas l'avoir, m'exclamai-je lançant une autre attaque de feu._

_Soudain, des piques de glace sortirent de n'importe où, me bloquant. Je voyais Orochimaru courir au loin avant de disparaître. J'avais échoué dans ma mission. Je sortis de la demeure où au loin je vis Jiraya avec l'enfant._

_Ce dernier était en sécurité. Je souris avant de voir sur ma gauche un objet qui brillait dans la neige. Je fronçai les sourcils avant de voir un magnifique cristal entouré une chose rouge. Je le pris avec beaucoup de délicatesse. Je remarquai que le truc rouge était un écrin avec le fameux cristal dedans. Je le pris et je vis un mot dedans._

_**Mon enfant,**_

_**Je suis désolée d'avoir été une mauvaise mère. Je ne te détestais pas mais je me haïssais. Lorsque tu as utilisé tes premiers pouvoirs le jour de ta naissance. J'étais dans une telle rage que j'avais brisé un morceau de glace pour couper tes joues.**_

_**Je t'avais menti sur leurs origines et je m'en excuse. Ce cristal était ton tout premier, je trouvais qu'il avait la couleur de tes yeux aussi bleus, aussi magnifiques.**_

_**Je voulais te l'offrir pour ton anniversaire mais je sais que ce sera impossible. Veux-tu bien me pardonner? A ton père également de ne pas avoir été là pour toi lors de mes crises? Nous le regrettons mon trésor, nous regrettons de ne pas avoir été des parents alors qu'on t'attendait depuis des années.**_

_**Continue de vivre, nous t'aimons Naruto.**_

_**Tes parents qui t'aiment.**_

_J'écarquillai les yeux avant de regarder le cristal. Il était vrai qu'il était magnifique. Je serrai le cristal fortement dans ma main et j'étais surpris qu'il ne fonde pas dans ma main plutôt chaude. Au contraire, il était toujours aussi beau. Mon frère m'avait dit que dès qu'on utilisait nos premiers pouvoirs, ils reflétaient qui ont été vraiment. Ce Naruto devait être quelqu'un d'aussi beau que le cristal._

_Je devais lui rendre le dernier cadeau de ses parents ainsi que le mot. Je me remis à courir, la nuit avait commencé à tomber et je vis au loin un petit feu de camp. Je souris reconnaissant Jiraya. J'allai vers lui. Le grand ermite était d'ailleurs surpris de me voir._

_- Sasuke? Que fais-tu là? S'étonna le vieil homme_

_- J'étais en mission, répondis-je, j'ai trouvé ceci._

_Je tendis le mot et le cristal à Jiraya qui écarquilla les yeux. Je regardai autour de l'homme et je vis le petit garçon dormir dans un duvet._

_Je m'avançai vers lui et je remarquai qu'effectivement mon frère avait encore raison. Nos premiers pouvoirs nous reflétaient vraiment._

_- Reprend-les, me dit Jiraya me tendant le cristal et le mot._

_J'écarquillai les yeux ne comprenant pas du tout ce que voulait dire le grand ermite._

_- Il n'a pas à savoir pour ses cicatrices. Il a déjà assez souffert comme ça. Quant au cristal, je n'ai pas envie de le voir cela me rappelle le jour où Kushina a mutilé son propre enfant à cause de ses pouvoirs. Reprend-les, ordonna Jiraya._

_- Mais ce n'est pas les vôtres, m'exclamai-je, ce sont ces affaires!_

_- Tu es trop jeune Sasuke pour comprendre quelque chose. Je suis désormais le tuteur de Naruto. Contrairement à toi, Naruto n'a plus personne. Ton frère t'a sauvé avant que tes propres parents ne te fassent du mal. Naruto n'a pas eu cette chance. Tu connais la dure loi des personnes comme nous. Vivre dans la rue ou avec des parents qui nous maltraitent._

_- Dans ce cas, je veux bien les garder mais à une condition! Qu'il fasse partie de la guilde de Konoha quand il aura dix-huit ans._

_Jiraya écarquilla les yeux avant de rire._

_- Tu sais que tu me fais rire gamin. Lui, faire partie de la guilde sans en consulter ton frère c'est plutôt risqué. Non va t'en et fait comme si tu n'avais rien vu._

_- Non, répondis-je de manière têtue_

_- Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu, gamin? Dans onze ans, tu seras un membre de la guilde à part entière, tu auras ton ou ta partenaire._

_- Je veux qu'il ait une famille, je serai sa famille! Avec Itachi! Répliquai-je plus fortement, quand il aura dix-huit ans, tu l'amènes à Kiria la ville près de la montagne de feu où vit le Kraken et le dragon. Je serai là et je ferai tout pour que ce soit moi qui m'occupe des sélections des nouveaux membres. En échange, je me tairai sur le cristal et le mot._

_Jiraya allait dire quelque chose mais je le coupai._

_- Il n'y a aucune objection._

_Je partis dans les bois avant de claquer les doigts. Un portail se créa et je regardai le garçon blond endormi._

_- A notre prochaine rencontre Naruto, souris-je._

XXX

Je me détachai de ses lèvres avec un petit sourire narquois. Je m'éloignai de lui après avoir accompli mon acte. Je devais faire ceci sans que le concerné et Jiraya ne se rendent compte de quelque chose. Après tout, je n'allai pas aller devant Naruto et lui rendre son cristal. J'étais peut-être un peu extrême dans mes actes mais je réussissais toujours ce que j'entreprends. Je voulais Naruto dans la guilde et je l'avais eu.

Je n'avais peut-être pas tenu ma promesse envers Jiraya mais désormais Naruto était majeur. Il avait le droit de connaître la vérité. Si bien sur, il regardait dans son pantalon. Je n'étais pas le roi des voleurs pour rien, Itachi m'avait appris à prendre où à dissimuler quelque chose sans que les personnes ne se rendent compte.

Je partis voir mon frère. Je savais que je devais rester un peu éloigner de Naruto sinon il allait se déchaîner sur moi.

- Sasuke! s'exclama une voix dans mon dos. Je soupirai en voyant une amie de longue date. Ses cheveux étonnamment roses étaient coupés à la hauteur de ses frêles épaules. Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude me regardaient méchamment. Je pouvais voir une veine pulsée sur son large front.

- Que t'arrive-t-il Sakura? Osai-je demander

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi mon patient marche comme un zombie dans les rues de Konoha!

- Tout de suite c'est de ma faute, soupirai-je

- Parce que je t'ai vu partir de la ruelle où il était, répondit-elle

Je commençai à partir mais elle attrapa rapidement mon bras.

- Ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs Sasuke, souffla Sakura

Elle me lâcha et je partis retrouver mon frère. Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de faire les mêmes erreurs. Je rentrai dans le bureau d'Itachi et comme toujours, rien n'était rangé. Les Uchiha étaient censés avoir une certaine fierté et bien mes parents avaient échoué avec lui.

Itachi ne se gênait jamais pour dormir. Il ne rangeait jamais rien et c'était à moi de le faire. Je comprenais son état de fatigue, Orochimaru était introuvable. Nous ignorions s'il était encore vivant. Cet homme représentait un énorme danger pour Konoha et c'était bientôt l'heure des examens.

Je soupirai me disant que cette fois-ci nous n'étions pas bien organisés. C'était un examen qui consistait à connaître le potentiel des pouvoirs de chaque membre de la guilde. Les nouveaux membres devaient absolument passer cette épreuve.

Naruto devra également le passer après avoir défini son partenaire. Je m'en voulais légèrement par rapport à Jiraya mais le temps qu'il comprenne ce que j'avais osé faire. Il sera trop tard, Naruto connaîtra la vérité. Je n'étais peut-être pas un adulte responsable comme le grand ermite mais je savais que j'aurai tout donné pour avoir un dernier souvenir de mes parents.

La mère de Naruto semblait l'aimer autant qu'elle le haïssait. Mes parents avaient accepté Itachi alors que moi, ils m'avaient rejeté. J'étais un hérétique comme mon frère, une chose impossible en soi sauf si l'un des parents était un hérétique. Malheureusement, j'avais quitté la maison avec mon frère avant qu'un de mes parents ne me tue.

Habituellement, ce sont les pouvoirs qui nous choisissent et non nous qui choisissons mais les humains s'en fichaient. Nous n'étions que des erreurs, c'était pour arrêter de vivre dans la peur qu'Itachi avait créé Konoha. Il y avait eu assez de sang à cause du roi. La seule chose que nous voulions c'était vivre en paix mais le souverain était intransigeant, tuant n'importe quel hérétique.

Je pris un livre dans la bibliothèque mon frère. Il parlait de différent conte pour enfant. Je soupirai avant de le reposer sur l'étagère. Un ronflement emplit la salle silencieuse. Je sentais une légère veine pulser sur ma tempe et je lançai une boule de feu sur mon abruti de frère.

Ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut paniquant sentant une odeur de fumée. Il éteignit rapidement ses cheveux qui prenaient feu. Je savais tout de même contrôler la chaleur de mes flammes. Aucune n'était capable de brûler sinon avec le nombre de fois que je faisais ça mon frère n'aurait plus de cheveux.

- Que t'arrive-t-il Sasuke? demanda Itachi en soupirant.

- J'ai seulement besoin de savoir si je suis seul dans cette pièce ou non, répondis-je

- Qu'as-tu à me dire? Ne t'en fais pas, rien ne quittera cette pièce.

- J'ai donné le cristal à Naruto.

Itachi écarquilla les yeux avant de soupirer, je savais qu'il était de l'avis de Jiraya.

- Tu sais que tu n'aurais pas du Sasuke, souffla mon grand-frère, et je peux savoir comment tu lui as donné.

- Je l'ai embrassé.

Je l'entendis soupirer de nouveau, je savais parfaitement qu'il n'était pas certain de mes méthodes pour refiler quelque chose. Malheureusement pour lui, elles marchaient toujours. La personne était au début totalement déboussolée avant de s'énerver contre moi. Pour finir, elle trouvait ce que j'avais fait passer dans un temps plus ou moins long selon les personnes.

C'était mes trois étapes préférées. J'étais sur que Naruto allait rester un moment sur la deuxième étape.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit violemment et je vis le prince des glaces avec une aura plutôt dangereuse. Il me pointa du doigt férocement.

- Toi! Rugit-il énervé

Je fis une petite tête innocente quant à Itachi, il se recoucha derrière ses papiers l'air de dire "débrouille-toi imbécile de frère, c'est ton problème".

- Viens c'est l'heure du test de compatibilité, dis-je coupant Naruto dans sa future longue tirade. Je lui pris le poignet et je sentis un léger frisson. Je regardai ma main et je vis qu'elle commençait à devenir bleue.

Je la regardai avant de soupirer et de la frotter sur mon pantalon. Jiraya m'avait prévenu que Naruto avait du mal à contrôler sa glace quand il était énervé. De toute façon, c'était juste pour cette fois-là que je l'avais embrassé. Je ne faisais jamais la même chose.

Il n'y avait pas dire, je ne regrettai pas d'avoir osé tenir tête à Jiraya, à mon frère ainsi qu'à d'autre personne pour l'avoir dans la guilde. Je ne risquais pas de m'ennuyer.

* * *

Reviews?

Alors aimé ou pas aimé?


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous! Je m'excuse du retard et de la longueur du chapitre... Je dois avouer que ces temps-ci c'est je veux lire, je veux lire, je veux lire. Donc je n'ai plus du tout pensé à la suite qui devait être là mercredi ou jeudi. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, je continuerai^^. **

**Sinon, je fais une information également ici pour les personnes qui n'ont pas lu "grand deviendra petit". Alors à partir de maintenant, je me mets sur seulement quatre fics. Celle-ci, "Ghost River", "Grand deviendra petit" et "A l'aube d'une bataille finale". Le prochain chapitre de "Ghost River" sera là comme prévu normalement le 20 Janvier (Lundi) désolé si j'avais par inadvertance Vendredi c'est juste que je lorsque j'ai regardé mon calendrier, je pense que je me suis trompée de moi ou un truc comme ça^^. Pour "A l'aube d'une bataille finale", elle appartient au fandom Kingdom hearts. **

**Donc voilà, pour les autres, je les mets en PAUSE le temps que je me remette à les relire et récolter des "informations". J'avertirai les personnes qui possèdent un compte Fanfiction lorsque j'aurai posté un nouveau chapitre sur les fics n'ont cité précédemment. Pour les anonymes, ce sera donc une surprise^^.**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent, nous revoilà dans un Pov Naruto**

**PS: Je trouve que ce chapitre n'est pas si bien que ça donc vos avis sont importants.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

_**Chapitre 8**_

J'étais énervé, je n'arrivai pas à croire que cet Uchiha de malheur avait osé m'embrasser. Surtout qu'il ne semblait pas s'en vouloir. J'en avais marre qu'on me prenne quelque chose sans mon accord.

Je suivais Sasuke dans le couloir pour ce fameux test de compatibilité. Je soupirai une énième fois et le roi des voleurs ouvrit une pièce.

- Rentre, dit-il

Je fronçai les sourcils, refusant de me faire avoir une deuxième fois. Sasuke semblait avoir compris mon trouble. Il s'éloigna de la porte me disant qu'il partait. Je restai suspicieux et j'entrai dans la pièce sombre. Il n'y avait aucune lumière, rien du tout, le noir complet. Le froid me fit pour la première fois frissonner, à moins que ce n'était pas le froid.

-_ Tu cherches la vérité_, dit une voix dans la pénombre mais je ne voyais personne,_ Tu cherches des réponses..._

L'ambiance se fit de plus en plus froide.

- _Ton pouvoir est celui de la glace..._ continua-t-elle,_ la pièce est à l'image de toi..._

Je tressaillis. Soudain, un vent violent me frappa.

-_ Le vent? Intéressant vraiment intéressant._

_-_ Que voulez-vous dire? Demandai-je difficilement malgré le vent.

-_ Que ta glace ne se forme pas toute seule. Ton véritable pouvoir est celui du vent et de l'eau. Mais dès la naissance, ton corps a fusionné ses deux éléments pour en créer un troisième, la glace. C'est bien la première fois que je vois ça._

Encore cette histoire. Je ne contrôlais pas ces deux éléments.

- _Ta glace est destructrice et dangereuse. Elle peut faire le bien comme le mal. Une seule personne est comme toi mon garçon, tout aussi différent mais tout aussi semblable. Le soleil et la Lune, le feu et l'eau, le vent et la foudre._

J'écarquillai les yeux, j'avais quelqu'un comme moi. Le feu et la foudre, je rougis comprenant qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke. Seul lui pouvait contrôler ces deux éléments, le feu et la foudre. Ils sont complémentaires et opposés. Le feu et le vent ainsi que l'eau et la foudre.

-_ Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de ce dont tu es capable. Ta glace est une partie intégrante de toi. Elle est ton passé, ton présent et ton futur. Tu ne pourras pas dissocier tes éléments tant que tu n'auras pas confiance en tes capacités. Tu peux faire plus et au fond de toi tu le sais._

Je baissai la tête comprenant de quoi la personne invisible parlait. Jiraya m'avait tout de même entraîné pour que je contrôle ma glace et pour cela, il fallait que je voie jusqu'où je pouvais aller.

- _Montre-moi, _s'exclama la voix,_ montre-moi ta puissance. Ici tu es seul! Montre-moi!_

Je fermai mes yeux. Laissant la glace influait dans mes veines comme un courant d'eau. Je sentais mes membres devenir de plus en plus froid. Je rouvris mes yeux qui prirent une teinte rouge. Des piques de glace sortirent en profusion autour de moi alors que des cristaux se détachèrent. Leurs pointes semblaient aussi tranches qu'une épée et aussi dure que le diamant. Des flocons de neige virevoltaient autour de moi dans un magnifique mouvement au gré du vent, présent dans la pièce.

Le sol était devenu froid sans doute recouvert par une rivière de glace. Une lumière s'activa brusquement sous mes pieds. Je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce alors que mes yeux s'habituèrent à la vive lumière. Je voyais mes morceaux de glace autour de moi qui dansait. Je tendis ma main et l'un d'eux vint vers moi et je le touchai du bout de mes doigts, une goutte de sang coula alors que le cristal explosa en plusieurs morceaux.

-_ Ton pouvoir est magnifique_, souffla la voix,_ tu mérites ton nom de Prince des glaces._

Je regardai de nouveau le point invisible de la pièce. Soudain, un morceau de cristal vint vers moi.

-_ Vois la personne qui sera ton partenaire, _dit-elle

J'écarquillai les yeux reconnaissant Sasuke. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés. Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine. Il semblait accouder près d'une porte que je compris que c'était celle de cette salle. Tout d'un coup, l'image se fissura et je sursautai.

-_ Ton destin, Prince des glaces est fragile comme tes morceaux de glace._

Soudain, tous mes morceaux semblaient se fissurer en concert. Je tressaillis regardant autour de moi. Ils étaient tous fissurés, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Que se passait-il?

Tout d'un coup, tout explosa et j'hurlai sentant une vive douleur dans mon coeur. Je suffoquai alors que je sentis mes yeux redevenir bleus. Une vive lumière arriva derrière moi. J'avais mal comment cela pouvait-il être possible? J'avais l'impression qu'on me brisait de l'intérieur. Alors qu'une voix retentissait dans ma tête sans que je ne puisse comprendre les mots.

Je tendis ma main vers un point inexistant de la pièce. Je remarquai que toute la pièce était gelée. Mais ce fut la dernière chose que je vis avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Je rouvris mes yeux et j'étais installé dans un lit, c'était le lit que j'occupais depuis peu de temps. Je pouvais entendre malgré la porte fermée des éclats de voix.

- Tu te rends que c'était dangereux de lui faire passer un tel test maintenant! s'exclama une voix féminine, je reconnais celle là est importante, il n'est pas un jouet Sasuke. Ses pouvoirs ont failli le lâcher, tu as bien vu le résultat. Toute la pièce a été gelée et cristallisée. Son coeur a subi un énorme choc thermique. J'avais pris sa température et il était à - 23°C. C'est la température de Frily le royaume de glace. Il était vraiment aussi froid que la glace.

- Comment ça? S'étonna une deuxième que je reconnus comme celle de Sasuke

- J'ai fait quelque analyse sur comment fonctionner ses pouvoirs. C'est comme toi Sasuke sauf que vous deux c'est légèrement différent ton corps peut aller jusqu'à 46°C sans subir le moindre problème.

- Tu veux dire que ses pouvoirs...

- Traverse son sang et dès qu'il l'utilise, des fines particules gèlent les tissus cellulaires. Son corps est habitué bien sur mais là avec tous les récents événements sont corps à du mal à reprendre de la chaleur donc certains tissus ont gelé et cela à manquer de geler son propre corps. Nous avons eu de la chance encore un peu et son corps allait, pour se protéger, s'envelopper dans une sorte de prison de glace.

- D'où la présence de glace à qui enveloppait ses pieds?

- Exacte, c'était le début du processus, répondit la fille.

J'écarquillai les yeux comprenant que j'avais failli finir prisonnier de mes propres pouvoirs. La porte s'ouvrit sur Sasuke et sur une fille de notre âge. Elle avait les cheveux étrangement roses mais cela lui donnait un certain charme comme ses yeux d'un vert émeraude. Son large front était plutôt impressionnant, c'était bien la première fois que je voyais ce genre de chose. Elle me sourit en me voyant.

- Je suis contente que tu te sois réveillé. Je pense que tu devrais te reposer pendant au moins deux bonnes semaines. Le temps que le froid présent dans tes veines se réchauffent un peu, sourit la jeune femme, je ne me suis pas présentée, mon nom est Sakura Haruno. Je suis une hérétique et je possède une force hors du commun.

Je déglutis l'ayant remarqué lors de ses soins. Je n'oublierai jamais la terrible douleur que j'avais ressentie.

- Pour expliquer la situation car entendre aux portes ce n'est pas pratique. La glace présente en toi à dépasser le seuil que ton corps puisse supporter. Je sais que ce test requière énormément d'énergie car ton âme et tes pouvoirs doivent entrée en collision avec la personne qu'ils ont jugé bon. Mais tu étais déjà relativement faible et tu as subi le contre coup de l'erreur d'Itachi et de Sasuke.

Je baissai la tête comprenant vraiment que j'avais failli y rester dans cette pièce. Mais je ne savais pas pourquoi je n'avais pas peur au contraire. Lorsque j'avais vu l'image de Sasuke dans le cristal, mon coeur semblait heureux, mais pourquoi?

- As-tu vu un visage Naruto? me demanda Sakura

- Oui celui de Sasuke, répondis-je alertant les deux personnes présentes dans la pièce.

- Je vais refaire le test, dit Sasuke quittant la pièce sous mon regard surpris.

Sakura regardait le roi des voleurs quitter la pièce d'un pas rapide.

- Sasuke n'avait pas encore trouvé de partenaire. Habituellement, Itachi lui fait refaire régulièrement le test pour connaître les avancées. Bon je vais te laisser te reposer et interdiction d'utiliser tes pouvoirs, de toute façon, tu as un dispositif qui t'en empêche.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce et je remarquai qu'il faisait nuit. Je me levai de mon lit pour regarder par la fenêtre la pleine lune. Elle était magnifique, ses éclats lumineux illuminaient la cité de Konoha.

Soudain, un bruit suspect retentit derrière moi et je me retournai pour sursauter, en voyant un serpent ramper sur le sol. Ce dernier me regardait avec un drôle de regard. Je tremblai d'effroi alors que l'être rampant se matérialisait devant moi.

Je reculai reconnaissant le visage d'Orochimaru. Ce dernier sourit en me dévisageant. Je butai le mur alors que l'homme serpent s'avançait vers moi.

- Comme tu as changé Naruto, dit-il, je ne t'aurais pas reconnu après toutes ses années de séparation.

Soudain, je sentis des serpents s'enrouler autour de mes jambes bloquant mes mouvements. Je regardai Orochimaru paniqué.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas là pour tes pouvoirs. Enfin pas encore, mais un jour, je serai là. Pour l'instant, je ne suis là que pour ton délicieux sang.

J'écarquillai les yeux alors que j'essayai de me défaire des serpents d'Orochimaru. Je voulus les geler mais mes pouvoirs ne me répondaient pas, sans doute le dispositif. Mon ennemi prit mon bras l'entaillant légèrement. Je voulus crier ma douleur mais quelque chose me bloqua la bouche. Orochimaru prit une petite fiole et récupéra mon sang.

Que voulait-il faire avec mon sang? Soudain, un serpent me mordit la jambe et je me sentis comme paralyser. L'homme me récupéra alors que je tombai lentement.

- Merci pour ton sang, j'espère que mon futur cadeau te plaira, sourit-il

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Sasuke qui écarquilla les yeux me voyant aux prises d'Orochimaru. Des flammes entourèrent le roi des voleurs. Je sentais la colère du brun car ses flammes furent entourées d'électricité.

Mon ancien serviteur me laissa dans les bras de Sasuke avant de disparaître. Le roi des voleurs me réceptionna, j'entendais légèrement mon sauveur appeler Sakura pour des soins d'urgence.

- N'abandonne pas Naruto, tu m'entends! s'exclama la voix lointaine de Sasuke. Je me sentais de plus en plus faible. Une question n'arrêtait de revenir dans ma tête. Pourquoi Orochimaru avait-il besoin de mon sang?

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
